


𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚊 𝚒𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚊 𝚎𝚜𝚝

by SonOfTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon
Summary: En la vida se toman muchas decisiones, quizás malas, pero igualmente estas crean el camino de nuestra vida. Quienes seremos depende de lo que decidamos.Sasuke está arrepentido de sus decisiones y, gracias a un error de Jūgo en un jutsu mítico, puede enmendar sus errores y encontrar un mejor futuro que uno consumido por el odio, la venganza... y Kaguya.La imagen de un Naruto sin vida en manos de la Otsusuki es suficiente motivación para cambiar todo.La suerte está echada, solo podemos esperar.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Preludio: Casus bellis

" _Caso de guerra_ " _._

* * *

Sasuke logró inhalar por sobre el nudo que tensaba su pecho, en sus brazos yacía el cuerpo frío y tieso del que fue su mejor amigo. 

Más adelante estaba el cuerpo de su maestro y su mejor amiga. Y a su alrededor miles de cuerpos de los aldeanos, gente que solía cruzarse con el cuando aún vivía en la Aldea.

El llanto ahogado de alguien se escuchaba, aún si la risa histérica de la mujer gigante resonaba fuerte.

Sintió una fuerte mano posarse en su hombro, apretando levemente para llamar la atención.

Jūgo le dirigió una mirada carente de algo, pero a la vez llena de todo. El azabache se alzó con cuidado, dejando el cuerpo de su amigo a sus pies.

—Haré el jutsu, tu solo encárgate de distraerla... no hay forma de escapar.

Sasuke suspiró, parpadeando varias veces para contener sus lágrimas.

Mientras su cuerpo se dirigía en modo automático a tratar de detener a la mujer, su cerebro rememoraba una y otra vez sus diecisiete años de vida. Desde lo más pequeño a lo más traumático...

No iba a justificarse ni a mentir, había hecho cosas horribles. Cosas que lo convertían en algo peor que la escoria, y lo aceptaba. Aún así, una pequeña parte de él, esa que aún recuerda con añoranza sus años de luz junto a sus amigos, se arrepiente profundamente de sus decisiones. 

Si antes le hubiesen preguntado si habría tomado el mismo camino para llegar a donde estaba, seguramente hubiera dicho que si, que no había ningún problema... pero ahora bo estaba tan seguro.

Su cuerpo impacto duramente contra el suelo, en décima ocasión desde que Jūugo estaba reuniendo chakra para el sello.

Kaguya se reía en sus narices, burlándose de su miseria. De sus vanos intentos por derrotarla. Veía la borrosa y alta silueta zarandearse de un lado a otro.

Estaba tan cansado...

Hizo un último esfuerzo por levantarse cuando vio lo que la mujer tenía en sus manos. 

Naruto.

Escupió sangre, poniéndose en posición de ataque, listo para lo que tuviese que hacer. La voz del pelinaranja ordenándole inmovilizar a la _diosa_ le dio la última pauta que necesitaba para atacar.

Logró, muy apenas por sus escasas fuerzas, tumbarla al suelo. Empuñó un kunai contra el cuello de la mujer y sonrió.

Lo último que sus ojos lograron distinguir fue la luz del estallido que lo cubrió todo. 

Se dejó ir.

* * *


	2. Carpe diem

_"_ _Aprovecha el momento. "_

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como si lo hubiesen estampado miles de veces contra el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente, observando a su alrededor.

Una habitación de hospital...

Los huesos de su espalda tronaron, sacándole una mueca. Estaba confundido puesto que se supone que debía estar muerto...

Y Kaguya, ¿qué se supone que pasó con Kaguya? 

Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos lograron enfocar bien el sitio y... ¿no era demasiado grande? 

Miró sus manos con rapidez, notando inmediatamente el pequeño tamaño que ahora tenían. Jadeó, destapándose rápidamente. Tocó su rostro, impactado por los acontecimientos dados.

¿Era un niño? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? ¿Estaba en algún tipo de limbo? ¿O quizás no estaba muerto y si había vuelto al pasado?

La puerta fue abierta y un par de enfermeras ingresaron. Inmediatamente empezaron a hacerle preguntas mientras realizaban sus respectivos chequeos.

Que sí sabía su nombre, que sí le dolía algo, que sí se acordaba de lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente. 

Una vez todo hecho las mujeres se retiraron para dejarlo descansar y eso es justamente lo que el Uchiha hizo, acomodándose para dormir.

O eso pretendía cuando logró escuchar los cuchicheos de ambas mujeres tras la puerta.

_《Pobre niño》_ decían, con cierto tono de pena. Sasuke frunció el ceño. _《Cuando se entere de lo que su hermano hizo..._ _Dios_ _mío_ _.》_

Se volvió a levantar, apoyándose con cuidado en sus antebrazos. Lo que su _hermano_ hizo...

No puede ser. Su respiración se alteró y sus latidos se dispararon. Era imposible. 

La masacre. Sus padres. Itachi.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el dolor en su cabeza aumentó. No podía estar pasando por aquello nuevamente.

Se dejó caer, haciendo el mismo proceso de siempre, calmándose lentamente. Estaba solo... pero aún era parte de la Aldea.

Asintió para si mismo. Si esta era una nueva oportunidad, Sasuke la aprovecharía al máximo.

* * *

Caminaba con cautela por la Aldea, las indiscretas miradas de pena que estaba recibiendo comenzaban a irritarle más de lo debido. Había olvidado lo que era recibir ese tipo de atención.

Miró, por instinto, hacia un costado, donde se topó con la joven versión de su mejor amigo. Tuvo que morder sus labios para ahogar cualquier sentimiento. 

Se supone que, en ese entonces, ellos no se llevaban en lo absoluto... se supone. Sasuke no creía que cometer las mismas estupideces de antaño estuviese bien, pero él tenía muy en claro que habían cosas que marcaron las vidas de todos y que eran necesarias que pasaran.

Aún así, eso no detuvo a su cuerpo. Se estaba acercando hacia el pequeño rubio, quien miraba hacia una familia, que estaba pasando el rato por allí. 

Sasuke se detuvo a ver lo mismo y sintió un pequeño escozor. No por él, había estado lamentando demasiado tiempo aquella falta, ya no sentía lo mismo que en un inicio al ver a las familias felices.

Estaba triste, si, pero porque Naruto no sabía lo que era tener una familia. Que tu madre te cuide cuando estás enfermo, que tu padre te entrene, que alguien esté allí para ti incondicionalmente. Siempre.

Mordió su lengua, no sabía ni porque se había acercado y cuando estaba volteando para largarse de allí, se encontró con la mirada azul más electrizante que pudo haber presenciado nunca.

Frunció el ceño, por inercia. Estaba siendo observado demasiado y era un tanto incómodo... podía leer perfectamente la mirada del chico, podía encontrar muchos sentimientos, pero no pena. Él no estaba sintiendo pena por Sasuke.

Quiso sonreír por ello, pero se contuvo.

—Bastardo...

Arrugó la nariz, desdeñoso. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la familia, aunque esta había dejado de charlar y preferían mirarlos a ellos, al parecer. Habían tantos sentimientos mezclados en esos adultos que Sasuke sintió repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Esta gente odiaba a un niño que no tenía padres por algo que él no decidió. Y sentía pena por otro huérfano. 

Sasuke relamió sus labios resecos y se volvió hacia Naruto. 

—Te invito a comer ramen, idiota.

Se dio la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta y segundos más tarde escuchó los presurosos pasos del muchacho tras él. 

Sasuke suspiró, tratando de convencerse de que lo que estaba por hacer si era buena idea. Y que nada de eso iba a terminar mal.

* * *

Bien. Sasuke podía dar como ganada aquella batalla. 

Habían estado horas en Ichiraku, él viendo como Naruto engullía los platos y el rubio, mientras comía, sacaba temas de conversación al azar. Aunque no lo admitiría, estaba emocionado. Tenia a su primera charla real con un niño de su edad.

E incluso, estaba charlando con _Sasuke_ _Uchiha,_ el tipo con el que no paraba de pelear nunca.

  
Y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, el solo sopesar la situación le causaba cosquillitas en la pancita.

El azabache se estiró en su asiento, dando un pequeño brinco para bajar del mismo. Miró a su acompañante y dejó la paga de todo lo consumido en la mesa. Más propina, puesto que realmente hay que satisfacer a ese niño.

Naruto, ni lento ni perezoso, se había colocado junto a él. Casi pegándose a su costado.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ya siendo conocedor de lo pegajoso que era el rubio si se lo proponía.

Caminaron en silencio por una calle empedrada, ambos mirando el cielo. Muy hundidos en su pequeña burbuja para notar las miradas de los aldeanos que por allí rondaban.

Bueno, no estaban tan despistados, pero fingían no notarlos para evitarse un gran problema.

Se detuvieron en una intersección, debían dividirse, pero ninguno se movía. Por diferentes motivos.

Naruto se sentía muy a gusto con la nueva compañía recibida, pero no sabía como debía de agradecerle o como despedirse... ¿mañana volverían a hablar? ¿Podrían...?

Sasuke, por su lado, meditaba la idea de tener que ir a su casa y que esta esté vacía. Enorme, sombría, y vacía.

Con algún que otro anbu rondando por allí, claramente.

—Bueno, Naruto, nos vemos en la academia. 

Levantó su mano y dejó un pequeño golpecito de dedos en la frente del rubiecito. Marchándose inmediatamente después, sin darle tiempo ni a responder.

El niño de ojos azules se quedó parado allí solo un buen rato, tocando su frente como si no pudiese creer del todo que ese niño le había golpeado amistosamente y no como siempre, no como cuando peleaban y se lastimaban a posta. Ahora _era_ diferente...

Y vaya que sería una relación diferente a la que tenían en un principio.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hola(?
> 
> I'm back with this shipp 'nd I love it
> 
> Whatever, quería hacer ya algo sobre una historia con su viajecito en el tiempo y pequeñas grandes soluciones a los problemas que tenían en su momento estos niños.
> 
> Esto es más una introducción que un capítulo, pero no daba tener dos preámbulos (?
> 
> Este... ah, sí. Gracias al grupo de Facebook "Shhhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu" esta historia tomó vida, por un post de nomeacuerdo quien.
> 
> En fin, espero que disfruten esto (si es que hay alguien leyendo, obvs)
> 
> Cambio y fuera.


	3. Da parvis grandis aceverus erit pt. 1

_"De las cosas pequeñas se nutren las cosas grandes."_

* * *

Y los años pasaron sin remedio a ojos de Sasuke, quien se esforzaba por cambiar varios puntos de su vida. Mejorar varias cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Cosas como el tiempo desperdiciado en hundirse en la oscuridad que representaban el odio y el rencor. Ahora prefería entrenar para que su cuerpo se adaptara más rápido y fácil a su emergente chakra. 

  
Más aún porque había descubierto que su cuerpo seguía manteniendo varias, por no decir todas, las habilidades de su _vida pasada._

Incluso su Mangekyo estaba con él, lo cual lo perturbaba un poco. Pero agradeció profundamente el contar con Aoda, su serpiente.

Lo que más agradecía es poder pasar tiempo con el rubio. Disfrutaba cada segundo en su compañía, pero sabía que eso no estaba del todo bien, después de todo el causaría un daño profundo en el chico.

Aún así, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían. Cosas como el odio infundado de las personas hacia Naruto, el constante acoso de las niñas de su edad... el cero talento del rubio en jutsus académicos.

Por ello, cuando reprobó nuevamente el examen él no se sorprendió. El destino siempre se las arreglaba para que hechos importantes ocurrieran.

Como ahora, que el chico estaba descubriendo porqué la gente lo odiaba. La carga que llevaba en su espalda desde recién nacido.

Y Sasuke tuvo unas enormes ganas de despellejar al inútil jônin que estaba despreciando al idiota de Naruto y que lastimó a su profesor.

Respiró profundamente, esperando a ver la técnica insignia del chico surgiera, tan confiado como estaba no se sorprendió del todo cuando vio alrededor de cien bunshins aparecer como bolas de humo.

Una vez esto pasó, se fue de allí. Él no quería observar el momento sentimental e íntimo que compartirían aquellos dos. Sentía que no debería de presenciar algo tan importante como eso.

Aún así no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio al rubio correr hacia el profesor, también vio al Hokage cerca, lo que logró irritarle.

¿Acaso ese tipo no hacía _nada_ , nunca?

Sasuke le había agarrado algo de odio después de pensar bien la situación que el rubio le contó.

Después de todo, según relatos, el había sido el único en presenciar lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche...

¿Por qué, entonces, _todo_ el mundo ninja sabía quién y qué era Naruto?

Detestaba al viejo por no mover un dedo por aquel indefenso niño. Sinceramente, le alegraba mínimamente que Orochimaru lo matara.

Respiró profundamente, estando allí, en medio de la sala de su casa, con los recuerdos acechandole, se sentía nuevamente como un niño inútil y huérfano. Aquel que buscaba desesperadamente una manera de no caer en el infierno de la soledad.

Se fue a dormir, odiando profundamente sus actitudes pasadas, prometiendose, como todas las noches, que daría una clara solución a todos.

Acomodó los pergaminos médicos lejos de su cama, absteniéndose de leer otros más. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba un momento de paz para sí mismo.

La enfermedad de Itachi no era incurable y eso era lo único que lograba animar esa clase de noches. Quizás no podría vivir con él en un largo tiempo más, pero algún día podrían ser los hermanos unidos que en su momento llegaron a ser.

_O eso esperaba, desde el fondo de su marchito_ _corazón_ _._

* * *

  
Llevaban alrededor de dos horas esperando, viendo a cada grupo irse con su profesor asignado.

Ellos, mientras tanto, dudaban seriamente de la capacidad del tutor que les estaban asignando, después de todo, ¿cómo podía darse el lujo de llegar tan tarde a algo tan importante?

Sakura empezaba a creer que ni siquiera aparecería, mientras que Naruto, ya aburrido de esperar y de no poder charlar a gusto con su mejor amigo, decidió moverse y hacer una pequeña _travesurilla_ en contra del irresponsable profesor.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en el aniñado rostro del rubio, resaltando las marquitas en sus mejillas.

—¡Esto se gana por llegar tarde, 'tteba!

—No deberías hacer eso—argumentó, sus brazos como jarras en pose de regaño, frunciendo el ceño con molestia hacia él—, estas buscando problemas sin razón.

—Se supone que nuestro profesor es un Jônin, un ninja de élite, no debería de caer en algo tan simple como eso...—comentó Sasuke, sin moverse de su sitio, sonriendo levemente divertido hacia el rubio.

Este sonrió aún más grande, puesto que el tono del Uchiha era más de defensa que de ataque, lo que significaba que no estaba riñendolo por hacer aquello.

Aunque Sakura no se había percatado de ello, y lo tomó como un punto para ella y así seguir sermoneando al pobre rubio.

—¡Si, Sasuke-Kun tiene razón! Eres un tonto Naruto.

El sonido de pasos acercándose cortó el comentario mordaz que pensaba soltar el Uchiha.

Él era el único que podía tratarlo de tonto, no importaba si esa niña era en un futuro su mejor amiga, no tenía el derecho de hablarle así.

No aún, al menos.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un ninja de cabellos plateados que cayó fácilmente en la simple broma de Naruto. Sasuke suspiró, cruzando sus brazos.

—Uh, como digo esto...—murmuró el adulto del salón, dirigiendoles una mirada plana a los tres alumnos que allí esperaban—Mi primera impresión de este grupo es...

Naruto se erguió, prestando suma atención con la sonrisa divertida aún adornando su rostro. Sakura levantó un poco la mirada, con curiosidad de lo que iría a decir el profesor de ellos, siendo que apenas y los había visto.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó en su posición, recordando perfectamente las palabras de su maestro en aquel tiempo.

—Son una bola de idiotas.—terminó por aseverar el mayor, mirándolos sin sentimiento aparente. Vio como dos de sus alumnos se encogieron en su sitio mientras el otro solo negaba con la cabeza, como si se lo hubiese esperado.

—Como sea, síganme.

Los tres niños se fueron tras los pasos del profesor, cada uno pensando como era posible que les tocase ese sujeto de profesor, entre todos los posibles.

* * *

  
Sasuke suspiró, aliviado. Las cosas no habían cambiado realmente en aquella prueba.

No mucho, al menos.

Naruto, como había pasado ya en una ocasión, estaba atado en el poste del medio, mientras que él y Sakura estaban almorzando de lo más tranquilos.

Bien, solo Sakura comía, puesto que Sasuke se había quedado mirando a Naruto por varios minutos y este le miraba con súplica y curiosidad.

Decidió darle de comer, después de todo, ese era el motivo de su prueba. Ser compañeros con el otro.

—¡Sasuke-Kun no! El profesor dijo que Naruto no debía comer, podrían enviarte a la academia de nuevo por esto.

La voz de Sakura, preocupada, llegó a sus oídos, pero fue como si entrara por uno y saliera por el otro porque siguió dándole de comer a un avergonzado rubio.

—Si tiene hambre nos dificultará la misión. Debemos estar en perfectas condiciones, somos un equipo. Si uno falla, fallamos con él.—le dio de beber como si fuese muy normal lo que estaba haciendo, en tanto explicaba sus razones.

Sakura lo meditó y terminó por unirsele al azabache, dándole de comer al rubio con cuidado.

—Tienes razón, o pasamos todos o no pasa ninguno.

El Uchiha se guardó la sonrisa, a sabiendas de cuán verídico sería eso para ellos. Bastante trágico, de igual forma.

El sonido de una explosión alertó a los niños, Sasuke solo lo miró desafiante, listo para recibir la reprimenda pero también muy consciente de su posición.

—¿Qué creen que hacen?

La sombría voz del profesor hizo a Sakura temblar y a Naruto pasar saliva, Sasuke se quedó quieto en su sitio.

—¡Les advertí lo que pasaría si no obedecían las órdenes! ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Si uno de nosotros no rinde al cien por ciento, entonces el equipo fallará.

Sakura pasó saliva al oír la voz seria pero calmada del Uchiha.

—¡Eso! Con el estómago vacío Naruto solo sería un estorbo, debía estar bien alimentado para poder cumplir con la misión.

El rubio se encogió en su sitio, si el profesor decidía que Sasuke tenía que volver a la academia por incitar a no obedecer las órdenes él también volvería. Harían este camino juntos, si o si.

Un corto lapso de silencio pasó hasta que el profesor se enderezó, su ojito curvandose felizmente.

—¡Muy bien! Pasaron la prueba.—dejó que tuvieran su mini momento de shock antes de voltearse para marcar la dirección que debían tomar—Mañana empezamos con la misiones, oficialmente son ninjas del equipo 7.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y Sakura saltó, ambos caminando entusiasmados tras el profesor, dejando al rubio forcejeando con las cuerdas.

O bueno, hasta que Sasuke lanzó un _kunai_ y cortó las cuerdas para él. Terminaron corriendo juntos hasta su nuevo equipo, felices por su nuevo comienzo.

* * *


	4. Da parvis grandis aceverus erit pt. 2

_"De las cosas pequeñas se nutren las cosas grandes."_

* * *

Cuerpos sigilosos, pasos prácticamente insonoros y rostros irritados era la única forma de describir al equipo siete. 

  
En aquel tiempo les habían asignado gran cantidad de misiones insignificantes, cosas que cualquiera podría hacer sin problema. Era molesto, haber estudiado tanto para terminar buscando y rescatando gatos.

  
G a t o s.

Sasuke, quizás, era el único que estaba disfrutando de sus tiempos fáciles. Tiempos de paz.

Pero eso no significaba que estaba durmiendo en sus laureles, no. Estaba haciendo sus pequeños movimientos, por aquí y por allá, encargándose de tener a todo el tablero de ajedrez armado, para que en el futuro sus peones sirvieran correctamente al rey y a su reina.

[— _Objetivo localizado_.]

Sasuke se preparó en su zona, listo para la orden de capturar a su objetivo. En cuanto Kakashi dio el permiso, por lo que salió a capturar al minino.

[— _El objetivo, Tora, ha sido capturado._ _Misión_ _finalizada, regresen._ ]

El equipo se reorganizó, agrupando agrupandose en la puerta de las oficinas de asignación para las misiones. 

Sasuke, esperó, armoniosamente en silencio mientras Naruto y Sakura discutían con el Hokage y sus profesores para obtener mejores misiones.

Él solo acotó cuando fue necesario, esperando pacientemente hasta que pasó. Hasta que llegó su nueva misión, abriendo la puerta, con un aroma a sake muy marcado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, parándose en toda su altura, adoptando una postura más altanera, más parecida a la que él mantenía en aquella época.

Un hombre alto, viejo y de lentes apareció dramáticamente por la puerta. 

—¿Qué rayos?—la voz rasposa e irritada irrumpió el ambiente lleno de expectativas que rodeaba a los niños—¿Un montón de mocosos?

El hombre le dio un gran trago a su licor, en tanto el equipo siete se puso en una hilera, mirando a su _protegido_.

Sakura emitió un ruidito entre asco y sorpresa. Todos esperaban expectantes a que el hombre volviese a hablar.

—¿Tu piensas —la voz irritada, se dirigió hacia el equipo—que creería que tú eres un ninja? Hablo de ti, el enano con cara de tarado.

El rubio miró hacia Sakura, luego hacia Sasuke y terminó entendiendo. Se enfureció, siendo rápidamente sostenido por Kakashi, quien trataba de convencerlo de calmarse y de no hacer nada estúpido. 

Sasuke colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, presionando suavemente sus dedos en la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro, acariciando la zona.

En menos de lo que uno puede tardar en parpadear, Naruto ya estaba doblegado y tranquilo. Apaciguado bajo el tacto de su mejor amigo.

El hombre, viendo que no había causado demasiado revuelo decidió presentarse.

—Yo soy Tazuna, un importante constructor de puentes—rechinó sus dientes, mirándolos por sobre sus lentes—, y necesito volver a mi país.

Sasuke mordió su lengua al escuchar lo que seguía de su discurso. Él bien sabía cuán verídico se volvería aquello. 

E incluso, sabía que debía dejarlo ser puesto que el sello del Kyūbi debía de resquebrajarse ahora, la energía tenía que salir.

Y lo haría, más allá de si tenía que _"saceificarse"_ para salvar al idiota que tenía por mejor amigo.

* * *

Ya llevaban un largo tramo de camino recorrido, cuando Sasuke lo vio. Un pequeño charco de agua en medio del camino.

Se colocó frente a sus compañeros disimuladamente, haciendo señas tras su espalda para que ambos se pusieran en posición de defensa frente a Tazuna.

Se prepara, sabe que _no debe_ sobrepasarse con ellos. Siendo quien y es y como se comportaba en su adolescencia, sabe que puede matarlos si así lo quiere, pero no debería de hacerlo.

Ambos hombres aparecieron, encargándose de Kakashi en un segundo, acercándose hacia ellos con rapidez.

Inhaló, moviéndose con rapidez, atando a ambos con sus _cuerdas de alambre._ Los inmovilizó con eficiencia, evitando que alguno de ellos pudiese atacar a sus compañeros. 

Kakashi apareció para terminar de hacerse cargo definitivamente de ambos. Su mirada se encargó de recorrer a sus alumnos y al hombre que escoltaban.

Sasuke suspiró, dirigiéndole una mirada audaz al profesor, dándole a entender que algo no estaba gustándole de aquella misión. 

El profesor, de acuerdo con Sasuke, se deshace de ambos hombres y decidió encarar al viejo hombre, exigiéndole la verdad.

Aún así, la misión se llevó acabo, porque Naruto insistió e insistió con el tema. Ninguno pudo negárselo en lo absoluto.

Sasuke suspiró en su interior, aún si el mismo había cooperado para que la misión siguiese su curso natural, no le gustaba el rumbo que está tomaría.

Sobretodo por cómo afectaba eso a su rubio amigo, no era algo que el deseaba presenciar. No ahora. No mañana. Nunca.

* * *

  
Y ahí estaban de nuevo, sus ojos congelados en los del otro, tratando de comunicarse solo con una mirada. Lo más perturbador, hasta el día de hoy para él, es que podían hacerlo. 

De hecho, podían, prácticamente sin dificultad, decirse todo lo que querían con solo una mirada. Solo con eso, ellos entendían absolutamente todo lo que el otro quería.

El plan entró en marcha de un momento al otro. Sakura se quedó encargada de Tazuna, Naruto invocó a sus _bunshins_ y Sasuke se preparó para el ataque.

Uno a unos, los clones del rubio fueron desapareciendo, y en medio de aquel caos el azabache pudo concretar su parte del plan. Lanzo aquel _shuriken_ gigante.

Y, como esperaba, el procedimiento y terminación fue perfecto. Como la primera vez, aunque quizás un poco más preciso, con respecto a su puntería.

Ganaron, lo cual, era discutible. Sasuke podía discutirlo, sin pena alguna, pero por ahora dejaría que todo el plan marchase como debía.

Haku apareció para llevarse a Zabuza, y Sasuke lo dejó ser, a sabiendas de que eso era lo mejor que podía pasar ahora. Ellos, mientras, se encargaron de llevarse rápidamente a su cliente y a Kakashi, un herido Kakashi, con ellos.

La pequeña casita de Tazuna y su familia se alzaba orgullosa y sombría, por lo que al llegar se esperaron que el interior fuese de la misma forma, pero se encontraron agradablemente sorprendidos cuando una vista más hogareña los recibió.

Sasuke se llevó a cuestas a Kakashi, con ayuda extra de Naruto, hacia una habitación vacía. Sakura y él se encargaron de limpiar y desinfectar a su profesor.

Naruto, en cambio, solo sentó fuera de la habitación, esperando para poder ir y venir, buscando y trayéndole los objetos pedidos por sus amigos.

Sasuke, pensaba, que eran un buen equipo a pesar de ser bastante nuevos en aquello de trabajar todos juntos. Quizás y si se complementaban bien.

También pensó que debía cuidar a esas personas con su vida, después de todo, ellos eran capaces de dar todo y más por él. 

Dejó que Sakura arropara al profesor y se marcharon, cada uno en diferentes direcciones. Sasuke a tomar un baño y Sakura a las habitaciones que les dieron, para poder ordenar mejor sus cosas.

Naruto estaba, de hecho, esperando a Sasuke frente al baño, con los cambios de ropa en mano.

El Uchiha sonrió, entendimiento bailando en sus ojos. Y dejando su lado pudoroso oculto, se encargó de lavar el cabello de su amigo, mientras este prometía lavarle la espalda con cuidado.

Y aunque habían cosas que no cambiarían, las excepciones existían, pero para él no era exactamente una molestia, si queremos ser muy sinceros. 

* * *


	5. Da parvis grandis aceverus erit pt. 3

  
_"De las cosas pequeñas se nutren las cosas grandes."_

* * *

  
Sasuke quedó congelado frente al árbol que le tocaba escalar.

Pequeño detalle que se le había escapado.

Se supone que él aún no sabe manejar su chakra, y aprendería recién en conjunto con esos chicos.

Miró disimuladamente hacia sus compañeros, quienes ya habían empezado a intentarlo. Volvió a mirar al tronco y cerró los ojos.

Busco en su memoria el sentimiento que albergaba en aquel momento, trataba de dar con la frustración y molestia de no entender cómo lograría aquello.

Inspiró profundamente, y rememoró, nuevamente, la explicación del manejo del chakra. Escuchaba las quejas del rubio a su costado, y luego a Sakura murmurando algo confusa.

Exhaló largamente y lo intentó. Asombrosamente falló y no pudo estas más satisfecho.

Siguió así un largo rato, hasta que Kakashi anunció que finalmente Sakura había logrado su cometido. Para ese momento, ambos jóvenes estaban llenos de raspones y tierra.

Sasuke mordió sus labios y se acercó al rubio. No recordaba del todo bien como habían logrado manejarlo, quizás era solo que se habían exigido a tal punto de que simplemente salió.

Se arrodilló junto a él ante la atenta mirada de todos, el rubio se acercó un poco más, confundido pero emocionado. El Uchiha le dirigió una suave sonrisa y se dirigió a su oído.

Mediante susurros poco audibles le explicó lo que debería de hacer. Paso por paso, con terminología básica para que aprendiera con más facilidad.

Se retiró inmediatamente después, y echándole una mirada al rubio, comenzó a escalar el árbol. Llego hasta una rama a media altura y se sentó allí.

Kakashi abrió ampliamente los ojos, no esperando que el Uchiha lo lograse tan rápido. Sakura se mostraba impresionada pero conforme con lo que había hecho _su Sasuke-Kun._

Naruto abrió la boca impresionado y asintió para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en encontrar la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cada que hacia un jutsu.

Un vez el hormigueo llegó hasta la planta de sus pies, fue subiendo al árbol y a mitad de camino abrió los ojos para observar a su amigo. La mirada brillante y orgullosa que le dio fue suficiente para él. Llego hasta la rama en donde estaba Sasuke y se sentó a su lado.

—Hay que seguir trabajando, quiero saber quién llega primero a la copa del árbol 'ttebayo.

El azabache soltó una risita, disimulando la contra el cuello de su remera. Asintió lentamente y ambos bajaron de un salto. Miraron a su profesor, como si pidiera permiso, este asintió hacia ellos y dirigió su atención a la niña.

—Mientras ellos entrenan, tú cuidarás de Tazuna. No podemos dejarlo desprotegido en estas circunstancias.

Sakura asintió y dándoles una mirada más a los chicos que se encontraban concentrados en su entrenamiento, siguió a su profesor.

* * *

  
El manto oscuro de la noche ya acogía a las casas de los habitantes del país de las olas. Las familias ya estaban reunidas en la mesa, disfrutando de un caliente plato de comida luego de un largo día de trabajo.

Sakura estaba en pijama, sentada junto a la hija de Tazuna, mirando con preocupación a la puerta de la casa. Los dueños del lugar estaban inquietos pero no lo demostraban realmente, más concentrados en degustar sus comidas.

Kakashi ya había terminado de comer, como en un parpadeo, literalmente. Estaba conversando con Tazuna y su hija, mientras esperaba a sentir a sus alumnos.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Sakura fue la primera en percatarse y levantarse.

Los magullados jóvenes venían abrazados por los hombros, una gran sonrisa satisfecha por el rubio dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Lo habían logrado.

Inari, molesto, se levantó de la silla, despotricando contra ambos idiotas.

Sasuke dejó a Naruto en una silla y se acercó al pedante mocoso, agarrando lo del cuello de su camiseta, haciéndolo callar inmediatamente. Miedo apareció en sus ojos cuando dejó de sentir el piso.

Sakura se preocupó, no le gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar a un niño pequeño que Sasuke lastimó.

Naruto estaba quieto, mirando la delgada espalda de su mejor amigo, confiaba en que no le haría realmente un daño al chico. Aparte, si no lo hacía el azabache, lo hacía él. Ese niñato necesitaba una buena sacudida.

Los ojos del castaño se abnegaron en lágrimas ni bien Sasuke empezó a aclararle las cosas, Naruto participaba abiertamente desde su silla, no dispuesto a moverse y perder su cena.

Sakura había decidido sentarse, ser prudente y confiar en la templanza y autocontrol de su compañero de equipo. Kakashi se mantenía en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisita oculta.

Inari fue soltado con brusquedad, y allí, tirado en el suelo, comprendió cada una de las palabras del azabache. Esos chicos entendían lo que era perder a alguien tan cercano y querido, lo que era sentirse inútil e impotente ante alguien más fuerte.

Sabían lo que era llorar de la frustración y soledad. Entendía las anteriores palabras del rubio, incluso.

Porque ellos ya no lloraban simplemente, se levantaron del suelo y están trabajando duro para poder enfrentarse a aquellos que alguna vez los pisotearon.

Que los menospreciaron.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que aquel azabache quisiera tomar el título de héroe...

Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla junto a la de su rubio amigo, y sonriéndole antes de empezar una estúpida competencia de quién come más.

Fueron reñidos por Sakura, mientras Kakashi se reía y palmeaba sus espaldas de cuando en cuando.

Sasuke se sintió en un ambiente hogareño inmediatamente, aún si no era su casa, ni su país, estaba con su equipo, y eso ya lo hacía estar en casa.

Un calorcito agradable lo recorrió, haciendo su piel hormiguear del gusto y cariño que sentía hacia esos tres.

Terminó de comer, siendo el ganador indiscutible de aquella tonta competencia. Miró, descuidadamente, hacia la ventana.

El recordaba aquella cena como una especie de despedida, y no supo porqué en aquel tiempo. Ahora entendía, remotamente, su presentimiento.

Aún si sabía que no moriría, realmente, seguía siendo escalofriante saber que su cuerpo quedaría tieso y helado entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Y que esa situación fuese tan significativa y traumática para el rubio, que terminaría por liberar el chakra del Bijū que tenía dentro.

* * *

El ambiente húmedo y frío le recordaba a los escondites que solía frecuentar con Orochimaru. Exhaló profusamente, veía por el rabillo del ojo la cabellera rubia.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido por la cantidad de agujas que habían impactado contra él. Realmente era un poco estimulante sentir el escozor que provocaban.

Todo estaba marchando como lo recordaba. Ellos dos estaban en aquel estúpido domo, Kakashi peleaba con Zabuza y mucho más atrás estaban Sakura y Tazuna.

Ya se encontraban algo magullados y su olfato percibía el tenue olor a sangre mezclado con sudor. Le recordaba a la guerra y su cuerpo se tensó.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo carmesí, listo para lanzarse contra su objetivo, sin embargo aquel estúpido pajarillo parecía tener otro planes.

Atacó a Naruto, e inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionó y se paró frente a él, como escudo.

Escuchó la abrupta respiración tras él y supo que podía dejarse caer, porque lo atraparían.

Ya en el suelo, un poco de sangre escapó de entre sus labios y le sonrió al rubio atolondrado que lo mantenía fuertemente apretado entre sus brazos.

—Que—tosió, escupiendo sangre el proceso—que raro... _ugh_ , mi cuerpo se... movió solo.

Naruto murmuró algo, maldiciéndolo por ser tan imprudente. Reclamándole el tener un sueño, pero no cumplirlo por hacer algo así de estúpido.

El solo podía dirigirle una sonrisa y estirar su mano para apretarle un moflete.

—Pues... tu si pu... puedes cumplir el—más toses y mucha más sangre, Naruto empezó a temblar de rabia, sus ojos comenzando a teñirse de un rojo sobrenatural—el tuyo, ¿no?

Un suave apretón más a la mejilla del chico y su cuerpo desfalleció.

Naruto lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar el ensangrentado rostro de su amigo.

Vio rojo y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, siendo recubierto por un chakra maldito. Se aseguraría de tener la cabeza de aquel que lastimó a alguien tan importante como Sasuke.

Nadie merecía tener el poder de lastimarlo. Nadie.

* * *

El piso abajo de él se sentía sumamente incómodo, y los sollozos amargos que oía no le gustaban para nada. Sintió algo mojado en su rostro, junto con unos dedos fríos.

Luego un peso en su pecho, que nada tenía que ver con la angustia. La voz ronca de Tazuna le hizo entender más o menos la situación.

Supuestamente se había muerto. Y Sakura debía de estar llorándolo, claro.

Se removió lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, luego abrió los ojos y parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se fue sentando ante la asombrada mirada de ambos espectadores.

Fue envuelto en un cálido abrazo, y esta vez lo devolvió. La chica se había prepcupado por él, más allá de que seguía siendo una fan loca y obsesiva, era su amiga. O algo así.

Se fueron levantando de a poco, se tomaría su tiempo porque quiere saber qué dirá Kakashi cuando Naruto le explique que se murió.

Una vez de pie miró hacia atrás y vio a su profesor y al rubio corriendo hacia ellos, siendo el último él que se terminó por aventar sobre él sin miramientos.

Lo cogió como pudo entre brazos, apoyándose parcialmente en sus piernas, porque sería difícil detenerlo de otro modo.

—¡Sasuke, yo-!

Le dio una palmadita antes de que Sakura lo sacase de encima y le riñera por tirarse así cuando estaba lastimado. Negó con la cabeza, y antes de que la discusión llegase a más, se adelantó y le quitó el protector, dejándolo confundido y fuera de discusión.

Sonrió y golpeó su frente con sus dedo índice medio, como muestra de afecto y gratitud por haberlo "vengado", de cierta forma.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar la venganza de una vez, no era buena, no era buena en lo absoluto.

El rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Sakura solo los miraba confundida y Kakashi se dedicó a acariciar sus cabezas con cariño. Bueno, al final, no había salido del todo mal.

Indiscutiblemente, estaba cambiando de a poco los hechos.

Pero de poco en poco, algo grande termina tomando forma.

* * *


	6. Dulce bellum inexpertis

_"La guerra es dulce_   
_para quienes no la han vivido"_

* * *

  
De alguna manera, se sentía ansioso pero a la vez la tranquilidad de saber qué sucedería más adelante, lo acompañaba día a día.

Había trazado su mini plan, un burdo intento de mantenerse impasible. También, gracias a Aoda, había descubierto por donde se movía recientemente su hermano.

Podía admitirse a sí mismo, nada más, que las ganas de llorar por él seguían en su garganta, pero había objetivos más cercanos que cumplir.

Pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo se agarrotaba de solo pensar en lo venidero.

Se cuestionaba si podía lograr cambiar el futuro, si no es que estaba haciendo aquello para nada.

¿Y si su esfuerzo no era suficiente para que Naruto sobreviviera?

¿Y si no podía detener la guerra?

¿Y si causaba un futuro peor?

¿Y si hacia algo que afectara alguna relación entre los aldeanos y ninjas?

¿Y si...?

Siempre había cuestiones que lo llevaban a un callejón sin salida, pero no podía hacer más que suponer.

Armar mundos donde tal o cual cosa pasa, y las diferentes reacciones y resultados que pasarían.

Y cuando se estrenaba de más, solo volvía a verificar sus objetivos.

Comenzando por él.

Su cuerpo, a pesar de poder retener gran parte de lo que era su antigua cantidad de chakra, no la almacenaba toda. Sasuke sabia que necesitaba obtener, nuevamente, la marca maldita.

Y allí es donde empezaba su plan. Dejaría todo fluir, corretearía de un lado al otro con su equipo hasta que Orochimaru se entrometiera. Luego llegaría la marca, y todo arreglado.

Bueno, quizás no, puesto que Sakura saldría herida, y él tendría que enfrentarse y eliminar el trozo de alma que Orochimaru le incrustaría.

Sasuke consiguió a Kakashi como entrenador para los exámenes, y ahora solo faltaba el de Naruto.

Naruto y él estaban dando unas vueltas, quizás para distraerse.

Naruto iba parloteando animadamente sobre la pijamada que habían tenido ambos el día anterior, lucía realmente feliz.

Sasuke se alegró de poder darle algo parecido al calor familiar, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Estaban bordeando las aguas termales, cuando lo vieron. Un adulto de cabellos blancos, encorvado mirando por una ranura. Sasuke sabía, más por un cartel que por su memoria, que aquel lugar estaba lleno de mujeres.

—¡ah! ¡un viejo pervertido!

La voz del rubio exaltó al señor, e inclusive a Sasuke. Este no sabía si eso debía o no de pasar, pero por si acaso, se mantuvo al margen. Mirando con neutralidad al peliblanco.

—¡¿A quién le dices pervertido, mocoso?!

Sasuke parpadeó, puesto que no había nadie más que ellos tres por esos lugares. Incluso, creía, ni una mosca volaba por allí.

—¡¿Pues a quién más, dattebayo?!—lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio, poniéndose firmemente frente a él.

Sasuke se preguntó, vagamente, en qué momento se había movido hasta allí. Quizás estaba algo distraído, porque era la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento tan de cerca y poco hostil con un Sannin.

Los dejo charlar, manteniéndose en silencio, a una distancia prudente. Sus ojos barrían el lugar, empeñado en no meterse en aquel encuentro predestinado.

Loa dejo discutir, incluso parecía mimetizado con el ambiente, porque no le estaban dando nada de atención.

Se preguntó en qué momento habían pasado a una persecución, y porqué él se estaba dejando arrastrar por el rubio, en vez de salir huyendo.

Al final del día, Naruto obtuvo un maestro, pero Sasuke sentía, de alguna manera, que allí había algo más. Algo mucho más significativo y emocional, pero quizás era solo su imaginación.

O quizás era muy bueno en eso de atravesar corazas y comprender los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. Antes, eso era una herramienta más para herir, ahora no estaba seguro de cómo utilizarla.

* * *

  
Sasuke veía a su equipo en silencio, los murmullos a su alrededor eran molestos, aún más porque hablaban de mierda sobre ataques y fantaseaban con combates a muerte.

Sasuke se sentía enfermo, más que su primera vez en esa situación. En ese momento solo los creía idiotas, ahora eran mucho peor que eso.

Nadie. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que era una verdadera guerra, el riesgo de perder la vida.

El ver morir a un amigo.

Ver la luz de los ojos de alguien apagarse, mientras tú tienes que seguir allí, y hacer todo lo que se pueda para evitar más muertes.

Ver los cadáveres, de conocidos y desconocidos, personas que realmente no deberían de morir.

Niños, adultos, ancianos...

Adolescentes con tanta voluntad para estar ahí, para dar algo de apoyo. Personas que no querían ver a familiares mal, que no los querían sufriendo.

Los desmembramientos que presenció, los cuerpos que debió pisar para avanzar. Los cadáveres extendiéndose hasta el horizonte, bajo el brillo rojo de la luna sangrienta.

Recordaba el odio insaciable a _Tobi_ , la ambición de Madara y la abominación de Kaguya.

La cantidad de títeres que habían en toda aquella tramoya, en donde todos eran peones.

Ninguno de esos idiotas sabía lo que era realmente una guerra, ni que era pelear por tu vida, aún si debes superar rápidamente la muerte de tus seres queridos.

La guerra, para muchos, era un simple sueño efímero, que proclamaba grandeza para ellos. Cuando, en realidad, era un monstruo sangriento, que se llevaba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Sasuke se apegó a Naruto involuntariamente. El rubio ni siquiera lo miró ni dudo a la hora de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sakura los veía confundida, pero sonriendo. Sasuke veia, de alguna forma, que el cambio más grande era su relación con Sakura.

Aún así, ella seguía estando algo obsesionada con él, lo cual, era algo incómodo. Pero podía dejarlo pasar.

Apoyó su mentón en el hombro del rubio, su mano izquierda levantándose en el otro costado de su cabeza, atrapando sin dificultad el _kunai_ que fue lanzado por la examinadora.

Ya tenían su pergamino en mano, y solo esperaban que llegase de una vez su guía, para que los dejara en su entrada de una buena vez.

* * *

  
Su cuerpo ardía, y sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo punzaba. Peor aún, sentía el escalofrío desagradable del alma de Orochimaru atravesarlo.

Una y otra vez.

Se había preparado fieramente para darle pelea, y el saber que estaba, de hecho, ganando era impresionante hasta para él. Los antiguos _jutsus_ de los Uchiha sirvieron más de lo que esperaba.

Su cuerpo paró de temblar abruptamente, y antes de ser absolutamente consciente de cada músculo de su cuerpo, ya estaba de pie, mirando a los ninjas del sonido.

Primero sus ojos se centraron en Rock Lee, luego en Ino y compañía. Al final, detalló con cuidado a Sakura.

Esta vez, ni siquiera pregunto quién había sido. No fue necesario.

Sus ojos irradiaban ira, fuerza y la oscuridad más pura. Sabía que los estaba asustando a todos, pero no le interesaba.

Le quebró los brazos, sin medir palabra, pero esta vez, se encargó de poder verlo a los ojos, para ver sus ojos quebrados por el dolor.

Procedió a encargarse de la chica, e incluso del último, ni siquiera la voz asustada de Sakura lo detuvo, en esta ocasión lo único que le puso un alto, fue su auto control.

No asesinó a ninguno, aunque sí se encargó de lesionar los lo suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Se volteó hacia sus compañeros, y el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad, pero terminó sonriéndole.

Sakura lo abrazó, asegurando que estaba bien y agradeciéndole por vengar la de esa forma.

Sasuke se volvió a repetir que la venganza no estaba bien. Que debía dejarla, pero era un tanto difícil soltar las viejas mañas.

* * *

  
Estiró su cuerpo como por quinta vez en una hora. Estaba aburrido, hastiado e impaciente.

Sabía que Kakashi lo haría llegar tarde, pero no imaginaba que a este punto. No había podido ni presenciar las peleas de sus pares.

Sabía, por su vida anterior, cuáles eran los resultados, pero aún así no le parece justo en lo absoluto.

Quería ver a Naruto.

Había pasado ya un mes entero desde que se había prometido dar lo mejor. Un mes en que estuvo trabajando en mejorar sus habilidades, en general.

A parte, tuvo que _aprender_ a hacer el chidôri nuevamente. Y había sido difícil el fingir que era trabajoso, demasiado.

Más aún, porque su profesor era demasiado perspicaz. Muy observador y bastante directo.

Pero ahí estaban, a pocos segundos se _aparecerse_ en medio del exámen, y estaba nervioso.

Las cosas podrían salir bien, pero también podían terminar muy mal. Exhaló una última vez, antes de que un remolino de viento y hojas los rodearan.

En un parpadeo ya estaba allí, los gritos eufóricos tronando en sus oídos. La risa disimulada de Kakashi a sus espaldas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó el panorama, captando los desastres que causaron las peleas anteriores.

Luego, se centró en ver a su oponente, con una sonrisa torcida asomándose.

Este solo era el inicio.


	7. Ad hoc

_"Para un fin determinad_ _o."_

  
El aire del ambiente se sentía tenso. Entre los espectadores mismos se respiraba la incertidumbre y espectativa.

El equipo Kakashi, o la mitad de este, ya estaba en la arena, listos para lo que viniese.

Sakura bullía de emoción por ver a sus compañeros pelear, se aseguraría de animarlos a los dos para que los demás vean qué era ser un equipo.

Y refregarles en la cara su poder.

Naruto, por su lado, estaba ansioso por ver a Sasuke. Más allá de la rivalidad, y de lo genial que sería pelear contra oponentes tan fuertes, él no había tenido contacto alguno con su mejor amigo.

Y quería demostrarle cuanto había avanzado.

También lo quería abrazar, porque lo extrañaba mucho. No era fácil volver a estar sin él.

Sólo.

Estar sólo era una carga que ya podría sobrellevar. No cuando Sasuke era tan brillante y cálido, siempre estando allí para él.

Siempre incentivándolo.

Sonrió, cual zorro. Le demostraría cuán fuerte se había vuelto, y que era merecedor de ser el rival número uno de Sasuke.

Su mirada fue a parar al tablero de posiciones, observando su nombre junto al de Hyūga Neji.

Y al final, el que más le asustaba, pero emocionaba a la vez, Sasuke y Sabaku No Gaara.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ese sujeto le daba mala espina. Y mucho más si es que se enfrentaba a Sasuke.

De solo recordar la condición en la que terminó Rock Lee...

Se estremeció, un sentimiento helado recorriendolo de pies a cabeza.

No.

Él confiaba en Sasuke, y él más que nadie sabía que no había que subestimarlo.

Él era fuerte, era su rival. Su mejor amigo, él ganaría.

* * *

  
Los gritos en la arena eran apabullantes, Naruto ya había peleado y había ganado. Los gritos de Sakura superaron a toda persona.

El rubio estaba exhausto, lastimado pero su promesa de sangre había sido saldada, y quizás hasta había llegado a demostrarle algo a Neji.

Ahora, estaba molesto porque el combate de Sasuke había sido postergado gracias a su retraso.

No le gustaba que hubiese esa diferencia, pero no puede reclamar. Por algo sería.

El combate de Shino había pasado sin pena ni gloria.

El de Shikamaru, sin embargo, estaba siendo algo digno de ver. Bastante entretenido, para qué mentir.

Aún así, el rubio no podía sacar el dedo del renglón, mucho menos dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

Y ahora que se lo planteaba, siempre tenía a Sasuke en mente. Para todo.

Aunque no encontraba lo extraño en eso, principalmente porque siempre había sido así.

Y más cuando Sasuke había sido su primer lazo, la persona que siempre había estado. Aún si al inicio no se hablaban.

Recordaba con cariño su primer cumpleaños con alguien de su edad.

_F l a s h b a c k_

_Naruto estaba nervioso, al_ _punto_ _de casi llorar._

_Eran las nueve de la noche, y no_ _había_ _visto en todo el_ _día_ _a su amigo/enemigo,_ _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_ _._

_Y estaba triste._

_Había_ _, incluso, limpiado su pequeña casa. Acomodado hasta los potes de_ _ramen_ _por sabor._

_Aún_ _así_ _,_ _parecía_ _ser un arreglo sin_ _razón_ _, porque estaba nuevamente solo._

_Se_ _sentó_ _en su_ _única_ _silla, y_ _cubrió_ _su rostro con sus manitas,_ _echándose_ _a llorar._

_Lloraba de amargura._

_De_ _soledad_ _._

_De abandono._

_Estaba solo._

_Y cuando iba a correr a su_ _habitación_ _, la puerta fue tocada, con golpes firmes._

_Limpió sus_ _lágrimas_ _, y_ _caminó_ _para abrir, con disposición a despachar con excusas a_ _Iruka_ _._

_No_ _tenía_ _ganas de nada, si su primer amigo_ _desaparecía_ _así_ _, en esa fecha tan especial._

_O_ _quizás_ _no era tan especial,_ _después_ _de todo, ¿a_ _quién_ _podía_ _importarle su existencia?_

_Abrió_ _la puerta y sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría._

_Sasuke_ _estaba parado en la puerta,_ _incómodamente_ _parado con un paquete en cada mano._

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_F i n_   
_d e l_   
_f l a s h b a c k_

Sonrió, felizmente. 

Pero la voz preocupada de Sakura lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Si Sasuke no llegaba a la de _ya,_ adiós oportunidad de ser chūnin, y de pelear el uno contra el otro.

Naruto estaba chillando en su cabeza sobre el tema, casi arrancándole los cabellos cuando un viento inusual empezó a fluir.

De pronto un remolino atrajo hojas, y segundos más tarde, aparecían Sasuke y Kakashi en medio de la arena de combate.

—Lamento la tardanza, es que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida.

Sasuke se volteó un segundo, para sonreírle a su rubio amigo y luego se adelantó, para estar cara a cara con su enemigo.

Naruto se dejó caer en los escalones, junto a Shikamaru. 

El combate inició, y vagamente escucharon los murmullos sobre sangre. 

—Es... alguien raro, ttebayo.

El pelinegro asintió, mirando de hito en hito a los chicos.

Y sin más, el combate dio inicio. 

Naruto vio, realmente sorprendido, la velocidad y diferencia abismal que había entre ambos.

Rock Lee, miraba con mucha impresión a Sasuke Uchiha. Anonadado con la rapidez que había logrado adquirir aquella velocidad y potencia.

Kakashi veía tranquilo a su pupilo, esperando pacientemente en silencio, hasta que escuchó el característico sonido del chidori resonó por todo el lugar.

Sasuke se sintió correcto, bajo la mirada orgullosa del mayor. Y sonrió un poco ante los ojos brillantes del rubio.

Enserio, ese chico era adorable.

* * *

Anbus iban de un lado al otro, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Mientras, un grupo de genins se había encargado mayoritariamente del problema. Sasuke, en conjunto con Naruto, estaban controlando al Bijūū.

Hasta que Sasuke se apartó, dejando un amplio campo para que ellos se arreglaran. Por lo menos hasta que lo vio correcto, encargándose mejor de otras cosas.

_Personas_. Otras personas.

Escuchaban de lejos los gritos del rubio, y sonrió verdaderamente. 

Sentía su pecho cálido, recordando con cariño los momentos en los que volvía a sumirse en una inminente oscuridad y el rubio siempre estaba allí.

Tanto el anterior, como este. A pesar de que el pequeño rubio no entendía qué pasaba con él del todo, siempre hacía lo mejor para animarlo.

Naruto era la luz.

Su luz.


	8. Sine die

_"Indefinida."_

  
Sasuke creyó que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Pero estaba equivocado, la presencia de su hermano le afectaba tanto como en antaño. Quizás, de forma de diferente, pero aún así no podía estar tranquilo.

Y así de diferente fue su reacción. Esta vez no hubo discusiones ni peleas de por medio, Sasuke solo se encerró en su casa.

Ignoró a todo a su alrededor, incluso los desesperado intentos del rubio por acercarse a él y saber qué sucedía con él.

Día tras día llegó a su puerta, contándole de su día, y Sasuke no tuvo el valor de abrirle, simplemente manteniéndose pegado a la puerta, escuchándolo atentamente.

Nunca abrió.

Se hundió en su tristeza y añoranza, dudando, incluso, de su plan. De todo lo que había armado, dudó de su capacidad, de sí mismo.

El no salir no evitó la aparición de los secuaces de Orochimaru. Había dado las mismas respuestas que recordaba, y obtuvo la misma oferta.

Se sentía inquieto por la siguiente fase, sabía que sería difícil hacer todo eso de nuevo, pero no pensaba que a niveles tan dolorosos.

No quería dejar solo a Naruto.

* * *

  
Increíblemente, la situación con Sakura no le causó nada. Ni siquiera el principal cariño que había logrado sentir en un inicio, la primera vez que lo había vivido.

Ni siquiera la levanto del suelo, solo la acomodó bien. Luego, siguió con su camino con bastante calmado.

Incluso más de lo que debería. Aunque eso no duró mucho, en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba con los ninjas del sonido, y supo que no había forma de arrepentirse ahora.

No podía, ee todas formas. Sentía que estaba dejando atrás una gran parte de si mismo, pero no podía entender qué era ese sentimiento.

Pero su pecho ardía por la _falta de_.

Había algo allí, que punzaba. Le molestaba, y más aún, le hería emocionalmente. Sentía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Cosa que si, era. Pero ahora, había más de un motivo egoísta y sin sentido allí. Estaba tratando de evitar una guerra, y salvar vidas, muchas.

Sus ojos estaban clavados al frente, pero no estaba viendo nada, realmente. Caminaba por instinto, y no caía porque ya estaba acostumbrado a movilizarse de esa forma.

Lo había hecho con Karin, Suiguetsu y Jūgo, lo hizo con Naruto niño, lo seguiría haciendo en un futuro.

Pero, recordó, que ahora estaba yendo a su matadero, el lugar donde se encontraba Orochimaru, un adulto con extrañas intensiones de poseer su cuerpo.

Sasuke nunca había mirado eso desde otro punto que no fuese deseo de poder, pero ahora parecía más un depravado sexual que otra cosa.

Pero enfocándose en otras cosas, porque Orochimaru era un tema demasiado perturbador para él en esos momentos, se puso a pensar en Naruto.

A penas estaba por amanecer, así que suponía que no debían saberlo aún. En un par de horas más, sabría cómo se desarrollarían las cosas de ahí en más.

Rogaba, a quien sea que estuviese ahí arriba, por el bienestar de su rubio.

Se quedó quieto por un instante, alertando a sus acompañantes.

Él había pensado en Naruto como suyo...

Pero solo fue un desliz. Era improbable que-

Dios, ni siquiera iba a pensar en ello.

Estornudó, y continuó caminando. Sus escoltas no dijeron nada, pero por poco y no se tiraban al suelo de alivio, casi creían que debían luchar contra el chico.

Y quién sabe qué les hubiese hecho Orochimaru si dañaban su contenedor. No querían ni pensar en el tema.

* * *

  
Naruto se despertó en su habitación, y había oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Estaba preocupado como la mierda por Sasuke. No iba a decir mentiras, no había orgullo que valiera ante su mejor amigo.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, el cambio se había dado abruptamente, y pasó de verlo todos los días, todo el día, a anhelarlo.

Ya lo había notado hace mucho, pero su vida sin Sasuke era bastante apagada. Es como si el Uchiha hubiese tomado parte, y se hubiese convertido en la luz de su vida.

En el farol que lo guía, a pesar de la tormentosa vida en el oscuro mar.

Y era egoísta, pero prefería que ese faro de luz solo sea conocido por él.

Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien aportaba con fuerza su puerta, y pudo deducir que no eran personas que lo visitaran mucho.

Abrió la puerta con pereza, y desde ahí su mundo dio un giro de noventa grados.

Sus oídos se taparon luego de escuchar que Sasuke se había ido de la Aldea, escuchaba todo ahogado.

El mundo había dejado de girar como debía, y todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, e incluso cuando estaba corriendo con la mayor fuerza posible, sus piernas no lo estaban llevando con la suficiente rapidez a la torre Hokage.

Sentía, bajo toda regla, que su mundo se derrumbaba un poco.

Su mejor amigo se había ido.

Las punzadas en su pecho estaban siendo muy constantes, y sabía que no era un dolor físico, era emocional.

Escuchó la explicación de la Hokage, y las órdenes que dictó al que sería su líder de misión, remotamente se preguntó porqué estaba mandando a puros genins a esa clase de misión, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la necesidad de hacerla ver su error.

Él quería ir por su amigo, sin importar nada.

Vio a su amiga y compañera acongojada y encogida, pero no mencionó nada, ni siquiera palabras de apoyo hacia ella.

Porque no tenía.

No sabía la forma correcta de consolar a alguien, y no sentía que era capaz de darle ánimos a alguien, cuando él estaba destrozado.

Esa primera hora, fue una confusión para su cerebro, porque no entendía del todo los motivos, y todos sacaban conjeturas, pero nadie le decía hechos.

Al final, terminaron en un grupo de genins y un chūnin frente a la puerta de la Aldea. Sakura estaba ahí, Kakashi también, ambos lucían tristes.

Naruto tuvo que tragarse su dolor, algo habitual, y sonreír.

A este punto, Sasuke lo habría golpeado, y dado un sermón largo sobre porque no debía fingir ser feliz si no lo estaba, y porque no debía anteponer a los demás a su felicidad.

Naruto normalmente le haría caso, pero nada era más importante que Sasuke, no en el mundo de Naruto, al menos.

—¡No se preocupen dattebayo!—exclamó, en su típica pose confiada—¡Lo traeré de regreso, es una promesa 'ttebayo!

Y con la sonrisa de sus amigos en mente, y la completa intención de ver su sonrisa favorita en el mundo de vuelta, partió con el equipo de rescate.

Traería a Sasuke a la Aldea con él, pasase lo que pasase.


	9. Nune aut nunquam

_"Ahora o nunca."_

  
Era el ambiente húmedo y lleno de muerte que recordaba. Parecía ser una nueva dimensión, opaca y tétrica. Casi salida de una película de terror.

Escuchaba solo el eco de sus pasos al pasearse por aquel pútrido pasillo, estaba exhausto y lastimado, y sus sentidos a penas y estaban funcionandole, su cerebro abrumado por lo que Naruto debía estar sufriendo, y su cuerpo resentido por el cansancio y las heridas.

Llegó a un cuarto, la puerta casi llegando al techo, de un material horrible y oscuro.

Allí solo había un hombre sentado en una silla, sus ojos amarillos brillando aún en la penumbra, estaban fijos en él. Como queriendo meterse bajo su piel.

Se sentía expuesto, pero a la vez era una sensación tan familiar que no podía estar tenso ante él. Había estado tanto tiempo con aquella persona, que se sentía aún más cómodo allí, que entre los aldeanos de Konoha.

Era enfermante el sentir que pertenecía _allí_.

Recibió algunas palabras alentadoras, pero no prestó real atención.

—Solo estamos _usándonos_ mutuamente, así que no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.—murmuró, arrogante, por lo que recibió una mirada airada de Kabuto, pero los ojos de Orochimaru reflejaban fascinación.

Se retiró sin más que agregar, haciendo oídos sordos a las voces externas a las de su cabeza.

Siguió caminando en modo automático hasta la que sería su habitación, temporalmente, por lo menos.

Se recostó allí, en silencio.

Sentía que esta etapa iba a ser la más pesada y molesta. Un yunque tiraba de sus hombros en aquel momento, porque nadie allí sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Ni sabían cuando morirían, pero él estaba haciendo lo posible para evitar la destrucción total.

Pensó positivamente, porque no tenía de otra.

Porque si sus pensamientos se hundían más, querría correr a los brazos de su Aldea, donde podría estar bajo la brillante mirada de su mejor amigo, donde sabría que no correría riesgos de momento, pero a la larga allí estarían, listos para morderles el culo.

Una vez ya había seguido adelante de esa manera, ahora podrían seguir adelante de igual manera, separados, esforzándose para lograr se más y más fuertes. Quizás, ahora, sus motivos sean otros, pero Naruto debería seguir arraigado a la idea de obtenerlo de vuelta.

O eso esperaba, desde su corazón.

* * *

  
Abrió los ojos, y estos chocaron con el blanco techo. Recorrió las grietas que allí habían, mientras los murmullos distorsionados se aclaraban, y sus oídos se despejaban, aunque aún se escuchaba todo muy apagado.

Se sentó lentamente, y frente a él vio a su compañera, círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, mirada cansada y triste.

Lo dijo todo, aún sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose derrotado, cansado y abandonado.

Su pecho se contrajo cuando evitó que un sollozo escapara. Era doloroso, pero aún más doloroso era recordar el brillo apreciativo de aquellos oscuros ojos.

Recordar su palidez casi enfermiza, sus ojeras y pómulos afilados. Se veía triste, solo y perdido.

Y aunque con el poder que adquirió de Orochimaru parecía estar más revitalizado, seguía luciendo enfermo.

Y Naruto estaba preocupado, porque su mejor amigo parecía tan desamparado que le dolía el corazón de solo recordar.

 _"Tu no_ _entiendes_ _,_ _Naruto_ _. Y jamás lo entenderás"_.

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza y sus ojos ardieron más, su pecho hundiéndose bajo un peso plomo.

Por supuesto que no entendía, porque él no había tenido que ver a su hermano asesinar a sus padres y al resto del clan.

Pero sabía que era sentirse solo, porque lo había vivido tanto tiempo, antes de que Sasuke se apiadara de su existencia y se acercara a él.

Y lo había sabido aún más, los últimos días en los que Sasuke había desaparecido habían sido los peores desde sus primeros años de vida.

Su rechazo dolía más que el odio de toda la gente, y su cerebro le decía que de alguna forma eso era preocupante, porque solo estaba importandole él.

Porque Sasuke era su pequeño farol en la tormentosa noche marina, donde no había más que peligros en todas las direcciones.

Él era su puerto seguro.

Y ahora, ese anhelo de tenerlo con él retumbó en su pecho, con fuerza. Se sintió vibrar, y toda su energía volvió a él.

Necesitaba a su amigo bien, saludable y tranquilo, a pesar de que este no lo veía capaz de aguantar el mismo peso que él cargaba.

Y Naruto sabía que con Orochimaru no podría estar tranquilo, ni bien, porque el hombre lo quería _usar_ _,_ quería tener su cuerpo, y eso le enfurecía por más de un motivo.

Levantó la cabeza, justo cuando Jiraiya ingresaba. Un brillo peligroso y siniestro en su mirada, dejó helado al hombre.

Sentía que estaba justo enfrente del kyūbi, que estaba en peligro, a pesar de que era su ahijado, no el demonio.

Respiró más tranquilo, cuando este le sonrió, suavizando sus rasgos.

—Vendrás conmigo, a entrenar.

—¿Entrenar?—preguntó, dudoso e incrédulo.

—Así es, durante tres años nos iremos a entrenar. Convertiré tu flojo trasero en un ninja.

No fue pregunta, y Naruto sonrió aún más.

Se haría fuerte.

—Pero deberás olvidarte de Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó estático, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y por una fracción de segundo se pusieron rojos.

Jiraiya decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Él decidio irse por su cuenta con Orochimaru. Estaba destinado a irse, ya fuese ahora o más adelante, debes confiar en mí: olvídate de él.

Naruto tomó varias respiraciones, controlandose a sí mismo, sus manos apretadas en la bandana de ninja. Esa que cayó en sus manos, en su último contacto con Sasuke.

—Sasuke es _mi_ amigo.

El anciano se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, sus ojos críticos y enojados contra los decididos e irritados del rubio.

—¿Tu amigo?—dejó salir una risa vacía—¿O sea que un amigo te haría... esto?—lo señaló, entero.

Naruto se tensó, y su respiración se volvió más pesada, sus pupilas afilandose por segundos, y temblando en óvalos pequeños más tarde.

Jiraiya prosiguió:—Confía en mi, muchacho, la gente que se estanca solo se vuelve débil. Tienes que ser alguien fuerte, porque los débiles son solo idiotas en el mundo...

—¡Pues seré el más grande idiota del planeta, pero rescataré a Sasuke, lo tendré de nuevo conmigo!—gruñó, sus ojos brillaban, llenos de ira y confianza—Creare un jutsu genial o la mierda que necesite, y lo traeré de vuelta aquí. Es mi amigo, no lo voy a abandonar... ¡y ese es mi camino ninja!

* * *

Se haría fuerte y traería de vuelta a Sasuke.

En eso pensaba mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en la mochila de viaje que tenía.

Vio una última vez su departamento, con añoranza. Se estaba moviendo de allí, con una meta en específico.

Y aunque le tomase tiempo, esfuerzo y tuviera que derramas sangre, sudor o lágrimas, él lo daría todo.

Todo, por tener a su mejor amigo nuevamente con él.

Emprendió su camino a la salida principal de Konoha, en su camino observaba a su alrededor, incluso sintió nostalgia por ellos.

Llegó justo a tiempo, porque aparecía Kakashi ya. Saludó a todos con animosidad renovada, exclamando y exaltandose mucho.

Prometió, nuevamente, que traería a Sasuke. Juró, que su chico estaría allí, con ellos.

Esa era su meta a alcanzar ahora, y para eso, necesitaba ser fuerte. Ser _capaz_ de traerlo y protegerlo, aún si era de él mismo.

Naruto deseaba, más que otra cosa, la felicidad del chico. Y seguir un camino de venganza y autodestrucción, no era precisamente algo que atrajera felicidad.

O él no lo veía como algo feliz.


	10. Tempus fugit

_"El_ _tiempo_ _se escapa"_

* * *

  
Su cuerpo ardía y punzaba.

Tirado en el suelo, con las extremidades moradas y rojizas, a penas podía respirar.

Su mente burbujeaba, los puntos negros abarcando cada vez más en su visión. La voz temblorosa y preocupada de Karin resonó, en algún lugar a su alrededor.

—Suiguetsu, d-duró dieciséis días... nosotros- debe-debemos llevarlo a su cuarto.

La voz sonaba ahogada, como si estuviese sumergido en algún lugar, que le tapara los oídos.

Adivinó, luego de unos segundos, que debía estar cubierto de sudor y sangre. Todo su cuerpo bañado en su sangre.

Y en sangre que no era suya.

Sintió que lo alzaban, y luego estaba siendo transportado por dos hombres.

Suiguetsu y Jūgo.

Karin parloteaba al frente, guiandolos por los encrucijados pasillos.

Su cerebro cedió, y pronto no había nada y él solo flotaba en un lugar oscuro. Nada dolía, ni nada importaba.

Un rayo de luz quebró la inmensa y profunda oscuridad.

Luego una mano.

Más tarde, estaba sentado en aquel río, el cielo claro y con el sol brillando en lo alto. Naruto estaba parado a su lado, una sonrisa brillante y su mano extendida hacia él.

Los bordes brumosos le recordaban, simplemente, que esto era un sueño. Naruto no estaba allí, no estaba cerca.

No estaba con él.

Y aunque era por un bien mayor, quería ser egoísta. Quería estar allí y estar con él.

Anhelaba su risa y su voz, su toque cálido y tenue. Su personalidad vivaz, su luz.

Estaba cansado de estar hundido en la oscuridad, y por eso se estaba dejando llevar por esa ilusión.

Lo extrañaba tanto, maldición. Lo quería allí, con él.

Se preguntó, qué haría Naruto si lo viera así de herido y solo.

Quizás, si tenía un poco de suerte, se preocuparía.

Y era miserable, porque solo eso lo hacia sentir feliz y vivo. Las cosquillas y mariposas brotando en su estómago, para fomentar el crecimiento del campo floral que allí estaba naciendo.

Jadeó, sus pulmones ardieron cuando dio una bocanada de aire ahogada. Se sentó, a pesar de que todo le dolía, y de qué todo ardía.

Tosió, porque sus pulmones se lo exigieron, sus ojos tratando de enfocar algo en las penumbras de su habitación.

Se abrazó, porque todo temblaba y no era por dolor físico. Necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo el cuerpo sangrante y muerto de su amigo, de su Naruto, para recordar porqué estaba pasando por todo eso de nuevo.

Tragó saliva, aunque siguió sintiendo la garganta en carne viva. Se levantó, y caminó por todo el cuarto, con extremidades trémulas.

Respiró, una última vez, antes de que su cuerpo se enderezara y su máscara lo acompañara al salir. El mentón en alto y los ojos vacíos.

No respondió a nadie, siguiendo su camino a la salida. Una vez allí, nadie tuvo el valor de negarle algo, porque Orochimaru le permitía _todo_.

Salió, la luz cegandolo momentáneamente. Nada lo detuvo, y se encargó de ser invisible para todo ser vivo.

Estaba desapareciendo de todo radar.

Recorrió largos kilómetros, sus sentidos centrados en un solo objetivo y-

Su cuerpo tembló súbitamente, sus ojos aguandose y ardiendo.

Se detuvo, y él solo-

Se veía tan _bien_.

Tan alto, sano y fuerte. Igual de rubio y-

Bien, se había puesto _guapo_.

Se apoyó contra el tronco, porque estaba débil, porque _era_ débil.

Ahí estaban los otros dos, Kakashi y Sakura, pero el sentimiento de cariño y añoranza era demasiado, quería bajar allí y abrazarse a él.

Lo quería tanto, cercano y cálido, como siempre había sido.

Cerró los ojos, tragándose todo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Y se fue.

Su mente turbulenta, pero aún tenía algo que hacer. Tenía a alguien a quien ver.

Algo bueno de tener una nueva vida, es aprender muchas más cosas, grandes velocidades habían sido alcanzadas ahora.

Llegó en un parpadeo a donde debía.

Y ahí estaba, y nada podía ser tan abrumador como Naruto.

Esperó y esperó, y los siguió durante largo rato.

Hasta que Gai y los demás aparecieron.

E Itachi desapareció, sin opción a réplica.

Ambos pares de ojos chocaron, y hubo una tormenta de sentimientos, todos ocultos.

—Hmm, _Sasuke_... que peculiar.

El menor ni se estremeció, sus ojos fijos y sin titubeos.

—No quiero cuentos, Itachi. No los necesito.

El mayor frunció el ceño, sus ojos parpadearon en rojo, pero estaba notablemente confundido. Era extraña la actitud del chico, allí había algo extraño.

Era tenso.

Y estaban a la intemperie, pero se sentía como un lugar encerrado. El ambiente caía sobre ellos, ahogandolos.

Sasuke había pensado en lo que estaba por hacer, durante tanto tiempo, que no había dudas en él, pero estaba tan nervioso.

Su hermano mayor... su adorado y odiado hermano mayor estaba frente a él, y no podía evitar el nudo en su garganta.

— _Sé la verdad._

Y ese fue el inicio de su cuenta regresiva.

Estaba empezando a dar marcha a su plan, y ahora no había vuelta atrás para los cambios que sufriría su línea temporal.

No había lugar para dudas o pesares, haría lo que debía de hacer, para evitar la muerte de Naruto.

Aún si él mismo debía de morir en el camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bienvenid@s a Naruto Shippuden (?


	11. Quid pro quo

_"Una cosa por la otra."_

  
Difícil podría ser la palabra exacta para describir los acontecimientos pasados. Gaara casi había _muerto_.

Naruto estaba aliviado y molesto.

Su amigo estaba bien pero Akatsuki ya estaba en marcha, y aún no sabían dónde empezar a registrar para encontrar a Sasuke.

Y encima de todo, Kakashi estaba herido, por lo que tendrían a una persona de reemplazo, o eso había entendido en su letanía, lleno de sentimientos abrumadores y frustrantes.

También quería tanto saber algo de Sasuke, que su cerebro comenzaba a no ser demasiado sutil, recordándole la existencia tan especial de su mejor amigo a cada paso que daba.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó una silueta oscura que lo seguía, y decidió no darse por aludido, simplemente acelerando para llegar a donde estaba Sakura.

Pero eso no pudo ser, porque estaba siendo _atacado_ por quien sabe quién, con un motivo aún más misterioso que aquel chico.

Pálido, de pelo y ojos oscuros...

La imagen de Sasuke llegó a él, avasallante y hermosa, como siempre había sido. No había persona en este plano existencial que no le hiciera recordar al Uchiha.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que debía salir de esa antes de continuar con sus pensamientos cursis sobre su mejor amigo.

Y estaba por atacar, ya harto de la insistencia del chico, pero no pudo ser, porque el destello rosa del cabello de Sakura apareció y los detuvo a ambos.

—¿Qué _mierda_ , Naruto?

El rubio parpadeó, señalándose a sí mismo, con incredulidad. A veces se preguntaba seriamente si Sakura creía que él era el culpable de todo.

—¿Y yo que voy a saber, dattebayo?—exclamó, sus ojos demasiado abiertos, y, ahora, sus manos señalando hacia donde estaba el otro tipo.—¡Él me estaba atacando!

—Error. Solo estaba midiéndote...—comentó, su tono risueño era casi tan falso como su sonrisa. Sakura estaba mirándolo, con sus manos en la cintura.—Quería saber _quién_ era Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio caminó hacia el ninja, descolocado un poco a Sakura, pero una cuarta presencia apareció.

Las presentaciones fueron, quizás, la peor parte de toda aquella reunión de equipo improvisado.

—Capitán Yamato, seré el sustituto de Kakashi—habló con voz profunda, el hombre estaba caminando frente a ellos, dirigiendolos.—Él es Sai.

El pelinegro sonrió, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, su voz salió maliciosa cuando habló.

—El _reemplazo_ de Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto se detuvo a medio paso, su cuerpo rígido en su sitio. Sakura se volteó hacia el chico nuevo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas del coraje.

Yamato se detuvo, alerta, cuando sintió el aire hostil que estaba cubriendolos a los tres.

—Tú _jamás_ lograrías ser como Sasuke.—habló, Naruto, una sonrisa rígida y bruta en sus labios, sin duda amenazante.

Sai se río, y sus ojos se afilaron, mientras la sonrisa de bordes tensos seguía bailando en sus labios.

—Claro que no lo sería.—declaró.—Yo jamás sería como ese bastardo; un traidor, que no puede ver más allá de su nariz. Jamás querría ser una _escoria,_ como lo es él.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo vibrando de ira y violencia, necesitaba _destrozarlo_ , por su bien mental. Sin embargo, la energía oscura y avasallante a su lado la congeló.

Naruto estaba parado allí, sus ojos oscuros con destellos rojos era lo único que denotaba su ira. Estaba relajado, sus manos en sus bolsillos y la misma sonrisa brillante que siempre tenía.

Pero había un aire de depredador a su alrededor, como si esperara una sola palabra más para atacar. Para masacrar a su oponente.

Yamato se agazapó un poco, con todas sus alarmas en rojo. Sai, en una posición similar, estiró sus dedos para alcanzar un _kunai_.

—¿Y _qué_ sabrás tú de Sasuke, uh?—Naruto ladeó la cabeza, de un lado al otro, como si estuviese meditando—Un niñato hipócrita, con la necesidad estúpida de estar sonriendo para emanar un aura que no tiene, va a hablar de alguien a quien, seguramente, _ni siquiera_ ha visto.

Sakura se quedó rígida, su mano tensa contra el mango de su _kunai_ , miraba hacia Sai y Yamato, esperando cualquier ataque para cubrir a Naruto.

No se esperaba que con solo parpadear, Naruto ya estuviese parado frente a Sai inclinado hacia él. Ella solo podía ver su espalda, pero eso no lo hacía menos intimidante.

—Jamás vuelvas a hablar de Sasuke así, o me encargaré de destrozarte y acabar con tu _miserable_ existencia. No eres quién para hablar de él.

Hubo una pequeña revolución, y por escasos segundos una energía roja chispeó alrededor de Naruto.

El rubio, luego de semejante despliegue, simplemente volvió a su lugar con Sakura, la misma actitud bonachona estaba cubriendolo como un manto.

Sakura estaba entre asustada y fascinada con él, pero no comentó nada, solo caminó a su lado, con la sólida mirada de ambos hombres a sus espaldas.

Llegaron al hospital de Konoha, más precisamente a la habitación de Kakashi, el silencio abrumador se había disuelto un poco, gracias a que Sakura estaba charlando con el rubio, pero los otros dos seguían asombrados y tensos.

Y luego de un par de instrucciones de parte de su maestro, más buenos deseos y ojos brillantes, el equipo siete remasterizado partió.

Solo tenían que encontrar a Sasuke.

Pero esa sola misión era la cosa más difícil que cualquier persona pudiese llegar a tener que cumplir, en la historia.

No había persona más escurridiza y difícil de seguir que ese chico, y vaya que Naruto podía decirlo.

Estuvo años tras él, y la única forma que había logrado captar algo de atención, habían sido las peleas. Luego él solo decidió acercarse.

Y quizás era así como funcionaban las cosas en su vida. Y en el mundo en general.

Ellos solo eran idiotas, esperando que Sasuke volteara a verlos y les diera una oportunidad. En inicio, para ser amigos... ahora, para poder convencerlo de volver a la Aldea.

Sabía que no sería un viaje de excursión, ni todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, porque todo se trataba de Sasuke, y él era alguien _tan_ difícil a veces.

Naruto sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, y por lo mismo estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sasuke era su amigo.

La única persona que le tendió la mano sin sentirse obligado, o por algún tercero involucrado.

El que siempre estuvo allí, aún cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Cuando todo se desmoronó. Sasuke siempre estuvo.

Siempre le tendió su mano, incluso antes de hablar.

Sasuke era su escape.

Y él sabía, que aunque fuese un poco, siempre podía sacar esa sombra de tristeza y desolación que solía decorar al chico de vez en cuando.

Solo él podía entrar a la burbuja que Sasuke había formado a su alrededor.

Él único que podría caminar a su lado.

Sasuke era su único.

Y él esperaba poder llegar a ser el único de Sasuke.


	12. Hit et nuc

_"_ _Aquí_ _y_ _ahora_ _._ "

* * *

  
Era oscuro y pesado.

Un ambiente horrible.

Estaba seguro de que una rata pasó cerca de él hace unos minutos.

No entendía como Sasuke podría haber llegado a vivir allí.

Sus clones estaban repartidos por todo el lugar, buscando a alguien. A él.

Remotamente, se escuchaba el eco de pasos, voces y golpes. Madera y tierra.

No había nada más allí.

Estaba agobiado.

Se sabía tan cerca de Sasuke, estaba por poder verlo y-

Estaba tan lejos a la vez, porque no estaba seguro de que él quisiera volver. Habían pasado los años, y esa era una duda latente.

Porque él sabía que no era bueno quedarse con Orochimaru, el problema era el _cómo_ hacerle entender eso a Sasuke.

Se escuchó una explosión. Y Naruro corrió, no sonaba tan lejano, solo tuvo que dar algunas vueltas por pasillos y justo cuando pensaba que no estaba avanzando en absoluto, la luz del sol lo cegó.

Allí estaban Sakura y Sai. Yamato también.

Dio unos pasos titubeantes. Estaba exhausto, pero eso no impediría nada.

Sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas.

Allí estaba su Sasuke.

Más alto que antes, pero con el mismo rostro inmaculado, hermoso y carente de emoción.

Sin embargo, reconoció un brillo en ellos. Ese con el que siempre lo miraba. Ese que no le pertenecía a _nadie_ más que a _él_.

Su boca estaba seca, y escuchó las voz de Sakura llamándolo.

Ellos no dejaron de verse. Y era una conexión tan intensa que Naruto ni siquiera notó que estaba caminando hasta el frente de su grupo.

—Huh, Sasuke-kun—llamó Orochimaru, sacándolos de su burbuja, en donde solo ellos importaban. Sasuke fue consciente de con quienes estaba.—¿Quisieras... demostrarme tu fuerza?

A Naruto se le cortó la respiración, porque esa _mierda_ quería hurtar y utilizar el cuerpo de _su_ Sasuke.

Y eso significaría que Sasuke dejaría de existir. Dejaría de verlo a él, a su sonrisa y a sus bonitos ojos.

—No somos un _circo_ , y que tú parezcas mascota de exhibición no es culpa _nuestra_.—gruñó el rubio, tensando los músculos para verse más grande lo que era.

Sakura abrió la boca y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Sai parpadeó, mientras que Yamato no sabía dónde esconderse.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, algo impresionado por esa nueva actitud. Naruto definitivamente había cambiado.

Usó su velocidad y la falta de atención del rubio para aparecer frente a él, su sonrisa volviéndose un poco cruel cuando los ojos zafiros brillaron, prestándole total atención.

Sasuke no pudo evitar relamerse, estaba sintiendo una extraña tensión en el aire, pero no sabía realmente a qué se debía. Debía ser pesado e incómodo, como lo fue la primera vez.

Sin embargo, ahora había una corriente extraña entre ellos, algo que lo instaba a acercarse pero a la vez le hacía querer huir.

No había más de veinte centímetros entre ellos, pero se sentía como un abismo gigante de distancia.

Sasuke tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía actuar lejano, déspota y arrogante, sino su papel caería lejos.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Naruto estiraba sus dedos, tocando suavemente la mejilla del azabache. Se quedó indudablemente mudo.

—Te extrañé dattebayo.

* * *

  
Sasuke estaba sentado en su nueva habitación, mirando con aire ido a la luna. Había pasado menos de un mes desde el encuentro fortuito con el nuevo equipo siete.

No había salido como él lo _planeó_.

Se esperaba una situación como la primera vez, pero Naruto había actuado tan diferente.

Su relación con Naruto era diferente.

Además de que él _quería_ irse con él.

Realmente, para ese día, no sabía como había logrado encontrar las palabras y el temple para negarse a él.

Tampoco entendía el repentino mal humor de Orochimaru.

Rozó con sus dedos la marca maldita en su cuello, y se preguntó si todo lo que estaba haciendo valía realmente la pena.

Si serviría.

Respiró, cerró los ojos y dejó todo fluir.

Iría bien.

Estarían bien, porque él se esforzaría porque así fuera.

Si, no había otra forma.

De nada servía sentarse a lamentar o especular sobre lo malo que sucedería, debía moverse y encargarse él de que todo funcionara.

Con esa resolución en mente y un cuervo entrando por su ventana, su cabeza se centró plenamente.

Ni siquiera dejó lugar al pensamiento sobre lo que fuera que _había_ sucedido entre Naruto y él, ni la extraña tensión que los rodeó.

Tampoco se preguntó porque se sintió tan expuesto con la ropa que tenía, siendo que jamás se lo había planteado antes.

Todas esas cosas que le hubiesen dicho _algo_ fueron cruelmente almacenadas en algún sitio, para que no incordiaran.

Pero cuando estuviese menos estresado con todo, la bomba explotaría en su cara.

Sería problemático que fuese en el momento menos oportuno.

* * *

  
Naruto lo había entendido.

Como que, realmente, entendido.

El cielo se abrió ante él en una epifanía, en medio de la madrugada.

No era precisamente normal pensar más en Sasuke que en la niña que te gusta, eso lo supo desde el segundo año en el que había sido amigos.

Menos normal era pensar que eso no importaba, porque Sasuke era más bonito que cualquiera de ellas.

Realmente debía haberse dado cuenta hace mucho, una buena oportunidad hubiese sido el día de división de grupos, cuando accidentalmente se besaron y él encontró el beso no tan desagradable.

Cuando pensó que le gustaría que se repitiera.

Incluso, si se hubiera dado cuenta cuando pensó que Sasuke sonrojado era la cosa más adorable del mundo, hubiese estado bien.

Pero no fue así.

Ni siquiera cuando sucedió aquella segunda vez, en la cascada.

Pero se vino a dar cuenta, luego de notar que su cintura era muy pequeña y bonita, sus labios muy rosas y que le encantaría besarlo hasta dejarlo sonrojado.

Es decir, pudo haber tenido tantas oportunidades de entenderlo, pero decidió hacerlo mientras el chico le decía que lo asesinaría si seguía interponiéndose en su camino.

Bravo, Naruto, es maravilloso.

E incluso así, pudo notar claramente que Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo.

Porque lo conocía, y sabía cuando mentía o cuando estaba exagerando alguna oración. Y todo lo que le dijo olía a falacias.

Y la mirada intensa y anhelante que le dio, cuando estuvieron a solo unos pocos centímetros, le dijo más que cualquier discurso.

El chico estaba planeando algo, y no solo se había ido por lo que todo el mundo creía.

Sasuke no había traicionado a la Aldea por una razón egoísta y podía leerlo en cada una de sus expresiones.

Él había aprendido a reconocer la verdad en Sasuke, porque el chico resultó ser demasiado cerrado y tímido a la hora de hablar de sus pesares y sentires. Así que el rubio tuvo que ser autodidacta, y empezar, lentamente, a reconocer cada pequeño gesto.

Para conocer al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, y no solo quedarse con la coraza que todos veían.

Y no se arrepentía.

Ahora, con nuevas ganas de estar con él, levantó una de sus manos.

—¡Otro tazón de Ramen, Teuchi-San!


	13. Forest fortuna adiuvant.

_"_ _Gana fuerza a medida que avanza._ _"_

* * *

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el campo vacío frente a él.

No había nada.

Nada, donde _debía_ estar Konoha.

Su cuerpo temblaba de ira y se sentía ofuscado. Su hogar había desaparecido.

Todo estaba desapareciendo de a poco, todo y todos.

Su maestro.

Sasuke-

No sabía dónde estaba Sasuke, si estaba bien, si le había pasado algo. Se habia evaporado del mapa, casi no lo había visto.

Llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a Tsunade, pero jamás la miró. Solo hizo unas cuantas preguntas antes de caer en cuenta.

Kakashi no estaba en la Aldea.

Suspiró aliviado, por lo menos él estaría a salvo. Y Sakura estaba bien, parte de su familia seguía allí.

Fue motivador.

Y sin más, se lanzó a la batalla, dispuesto a ganar.

* * *

Sasuke parpadeó, sus ojos recorriendo la destrucción frente a él. A lo lejos escuchaba los gritos eufóricos de los aldeanos y-

Brevemente sintió rencor por ellos.

Solo miraban al rubio cuando hacía _algo_ _así_ , el chico debía de arriesgar su vida para que lo traten como a un ser humano. Con el respeto que siempre mereció.

La ira recorrió su columna, pero no hizo nada más que quedarse allí, en silencio, taciturno. En sus manos tenía las vendas que habían estado cubriendo sus ojos luego de el cambio ocular.

El cuervo de Itachi en su hombro, haciendo pequeños ruidos hasta que alguien atacó por atrás, presionando un _kunai_ en su garganta.

Y ahora aparecía un anbu, luego de que otros se encargaran de proteger a los ciudadanos.

Se dejó llevar sin resistencia, una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, solo para molestar a sus captores. El bullicio de la gente comenzaba a acercarse hasta donde el estaba.

Estaba en medio del desastre y de repente Naruto estaba frente a él, los ojos profundos lo miraban curiosos. Sasuke dejó de sonreír así, porque el rubio no se merecía ese trato.

Naruto sentía su corazón temblar y acelerarse, su chico estaba frente a él, tan bonito y vestido demasiado bien.

Se preguntó brevemente de dónde sacaba tantos conjuntos, y porque parecía que Sasuke se arreglara más que cualquier chica allí.

Las cálidas manos del rubio acogieron las mejillas del Uchiha, Tsunade estaba parada tras Naruto, e hizo una seña para que se alejaran de Sasuke.

Una mirada sabia cruzó las facciones de la rubia líder, y se volteó hacia los aldeanos cuando los murmullos empezaron a ascender.

—¡Qué esperan! Hay que armar carpas para los heridos, y todo aquel que pueda ayudar, empiece a limpiar la zona, tenemos una Aldea que reconstruir.

La mujer no dejó a nadie quejarse y empezó a dirigir los grupos, mientras que los anbus juntaban cadáveres para encargarse de ellos.

Ambos amigos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos y-

Sasuke de nuevo sentía la tensión, sus entrañas retorciéndose por el calor que expedía el cuerpo del rubio. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el contrario acariciara sus mejillas, pómulos, ojos y cuello.

Naruto parecía querer asegurarse de que fuera él y de que estuviera bien, al cien porciento. Luego estaban apretujados, siendo un lío de brazos y de piernas, no se entendía muy bien quién era quien, ni como es que seguían de pie así.

El rubio dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, desahogandose en el hombro de su primer amigo. De su primer amor.

Sasuke lo sostuvo, como tantas otras veces, arrullandolo y dejando suaves besos en su cabeza, dejando que se ablandara en sus brazos, que quedara como miel tibia.

Murmuró palabras suaves y tranquilas en su oído, porque era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba y, más importante aún, que merecía. Ya había pasado por demasiado.

Se mantuvieron así un buen rato, abrazados y susurrandose consiliadoramente al oído, tratando de infundir ánimos.

Cuando se separaron notaron a Kakashi y a Sakura. De repente Sasuke recordó la última vez que había visto a los tres.

" _El azabache estaba mirando a Tobi,_ _preguntándose_ _seriamente qué era lo que ganaba el chico de toda esa situación. Para él no_ _tenía_ _mucho sentido, porque estaba siendo una simple marioneta, y estaba haciendo todo lo que un día_ _juró_ _odiar_.

_Luego escuchó a_ _Sakura_ _llegar, y la fina e_ _histérica_ _risa_ _de_ _Tobi_ _tronó_ _en sus_ _oídos_ _._

_Esquivó a su compañera, y se_ _alejó_ _hasta poder mirarla bien a los ojos. Se_ _veía_ _como la primera vez, demasiado alterada y vulnerable._

_Le dio un poco de_ _lástima_ _que estuviese_ _así_ _, aunque hasta ese_ _día_ _no_ _entendía_ _que_ _había_ _pasado para dejarla tan desequilibrada._

_Luego_ _allí_ _ya estaban_ _Kakashi_ _y Naruto._

_Estaban discutiendo entre ellos, Tobi se_ _reía_ _y-_

_Sasuke_ _parpadeó_ _, su_ _respiración_ _tartamudeando. Algo se_ _quebró_ _en su interior y notó algo que no_ _debía_ _de_ _notar_ _nunca._

_Algo que_ _había_ _escondido muy dentro, para que_ _jamás_ _saliera a la luz. Y_ _había_ _estado_ _allí_ _desde su vida anterior, pero nunca se_ _había_ _tomado el tiempo_ _de_ _siquiera definirlo._

_No era algo que necesitaba._

_Pero_ _Naruto_ _era tan guapo, y se_ _veía_ _tan serio y caliente y su inconsciente simplemente_ _decidió_ _patearlo ahora, para que al fin vea la luz._

_El sentimiento_ _brotó_ _como sarpullido, las chispas y cosquillas_ _recorriendolo_ _desde el centro de su pecho para afuera._

_Retrocedió_ _, casi delicadamente. Se_ _había_ _quedado sin palabras, seguramente_ _l_ _ucía_ _un rostro_ _aún_ _más_ _pálidos_ _y sus ojos tormentosos y_ _apabullado_ _por el reciente saber._

_—_ _Sasuke_ _...."_

Se separó mucho más de Naruto, quedando parado a una distancia prudente, Sakura lo miraba con ojos aguados y el cuerpo entero temblando. Su maestro tenía una expresión en blanco, pero Sasuke sabía leer muy bien los sentimientos en el único ojo que veía.

Silencio.

Naruto los miraba a los tres, esperando hasta que Sakura se lanzó y abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke, con anhelo.

Su pecho dolió, pero era un sentimiento diferente de la tristeza o nostalgia. Se quebró un sentimiento más violento y ardiente, que solo había experimentado cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

Y él bien sabía de qué trataba.

Celos.

Kakashi lo estaba abrazando a él ahora, y pronto ya era un abrazo de grupo, los cuatro aferrándose entre ellos como si fuesen su salvavidas, su bote en el tempestuoso mar.

—Juntos...—escuchó susurrar a Sakura, mientras secaba sus ojos húmedos, su sonrisa quebradiza, mirando más que nada a Sasuke.

El Uchiha la miró sonriendo, luego volteó a ver al rubio, que hacía un mohín con los ojos pegados al suelo.

Su dedo índice y medio le dejaron un pequeño golpecito en la frente, y cuando obtuvo una mirada, le sonrió.

Pronto estaban solos otra vez, porque Kakashi aún debía er ser atendido y Sakura debía de ayudar a su maestra.

Sasuke se acercó, junto sus frentes, con sus dedos enredados en las cortas hebras rubias de su nuca, y sonrió cuando la electricidad estalló en su vientre.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos, sus labios se entreabieron y Sasuke no pudo evitar relamerse al verlos tan cerca. Naruto de acercó más, porque estaba siendo demasiado tentador ver esa lengua rosa recorrer los labios del otro, y el sueva toque de sus dedos en los cortos mechones de su nuca le producían corrientes de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Se miraron con ojos oscuros, llenos de deseos profundos y no muy inocentes. Sasuke sonrió bobaliconamente.

— _Juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, tarde milenios en actualizar, y eso que pensé que si había subido el capítulo.
> 
> Casi ah.
> 
> Ah, quería agradecerles por todos los comentarios ¡Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando! 
> 
> Espero que siga siendo así, porque me alegra mucho leerlos.
> 
> Gracias, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	14. Vires acquirit eundo

_"Gana fuerza a medida que avanza"_

* * *

Mierda, mierda y más mierda aún. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Sasuke lo había planeado. 

Es decir, sí, todo el temita de Itachi y su pronta regresión a Konoha, más su bondadosa alma cuidando de los aldeanos que más odio en su vida pasada (y ahora un poco también, no hay que engañarnos), había salido al pie de la letra. Era ahora cuando las cosas se retorcían en los bordes, y todo podía salir muy bien, o muy mal. 

Prueba de ello eran sus para nada bienvenidos sentimientos por su mejor amigo, y su extraña tensión. 

Ahora estaban limpiando la zona donde estaba el barrio Uchiha, terminando de atar unos cabos sueltos. Sai estaba tratando de entender la estructura, mientras Sakura movía las cosas pesadas. Kakashi estaba en M.I.A.. 

Sasuke resopló, Naruto había chocado contra su costado, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco. Sasuke había descubierto, en un día y medio, que Naruto era la persona más hambrienta de contacto piel a piel. 

Siempre tenía que tener alguna parte de él tocando a Sasuke, y aún si este no era exactamente alguien muy afín a eso, lo estaba dejando ser. 

No sabía, sin embargo, cuánto tiempo durarían así, porque Sasuke odiaba el P.D.A., le parecía molesto y algo desagradable, de ver más que nada. 

Entonces, no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan. 

No podía decir que se estaba cansando de su mejor amigo, pero si podía decir que estaba empezando a frustrarse porque era un adolescente y tenía hormonas. Hormonas alborotadas y lo llevaban a pensar de más en él, y a entretenerse viéndolo sin camiseta más de lo que un amigo normal haría. 

Ahora, por ejemplo, hambres estaban sin la parte de arriba de sus ropas, por el excesivo trabajo que tuvieron que hacer. Lo peor de todo es que Sasuke todavía tenía que mover algunas piezas para que todo quedase en orden, y el rey (Naruto) estuviese a salvo en la guerra venidera. 

Sabía, gracias a Shikamaru, que pronto habría una reunión de Kages, y ahí es donde esto se iba a poner más feo de lo que ya era. 

Se estremeció fuera de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto apretó la parte trasera de su cuello, tenía las defensas lo suficientemente bajas como para no poder evitar el gemido complacido que salió de entre sus labios. 

Se congeló, y sintió la mano en su cuello tensarse. Estaba por levantarse y salir huyendo, cuando sintió el calor que expedía su amigo en su espalda. Ahora habían dos manos masajeando sus músculos agarrotados. E incluso, para hacerlo más tortuoso, el chico que le gustaba estaba tocándolo. 

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba gimiendo y jadeando, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Naruto estaba masajeando la espalda baja ahora, una de sus manos repartiendo caricias suaves en su abdomen. 

El rubio estaba temblando, conteniendose. No sabía si debía alegrarse o no por su decisiones de vida. Apoyo su frente contra el cuello del chico, y presiono su pulgar contra uno de los hoyuelos que se formaba en lo más bajo de la espina dorsal.   
El gemido que escucho del parte del azabache fue lo más delicioso y sucio que alguna vez pudiese haber presenciado. 

No se contuvo a sí mismo cuando empezó a dejar besos mariposa por su cuello. 

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para darle más espacio. Estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado caliente, y estaba en público, maldita sea. 

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un golpe bastante duro. Se separaron un poco para ver qué Sakura estaba colocando un pilar. 

Se miraron, sonrieron cómplices y luego Sasuke se levantó. 

Enredó sus dedos en las hebras doradas y tiró un poco hacia arriba, Naruto no va a negar ni a afirmar si realmente gimió por ello. 

—Vamos, se supone que tenemos que trabajar. Nada de follar en campos públicos… 

Y sin más se alejó, Naruto tuvo que contar hasta tres antes de recuperarse y correr tras él. 

—¿Eso significa que en privado si podemos follar? 

* * *

Sakura notaba algo extraño.

Sus amigos estaban actuando extraño, porque, vamos, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke se deja abrazar con tanta facilidad? Y Naruto estaba siendo menos que una molestia ahora.

Es decir, ella entendía que estaba feliz de que Sasuke estuviese de nuevo, pero ni siquiera había hablado con ella una sola maldita vez desde que pasó.

Sai, Dios bendito, Sai era su única compañía por ese tiempo. Y eso que el chico era la cosa más extraña.

Pero volviendo al tema de Naruto y Sasuke.

Ahora estaban comiendo sus almuerzos, ellos estaban muy pegados y lucían tan íntimos que ella tenía miedo de respirar muy fuerte ahora.

Estaban hablando en voz baja, y la mano de Sasuke estaba en la rodilla de Naruto. Repentinamente la cabeza del rubio había ido a para al cuello del Uchiha y-

_¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos y adeptos al contacto físico?

Sai estaba dibujando algo con mucha concentración en su cuaderno, por lo que no tenía con quien hablar, y en vez de liarse el cerebro con sus amigos, decidió mirar el paisaje y buscar formas en las nubes.

De pronto, Sai hizo un ruido, y tan aburrida estaba, que volteó a verlo inmediatamente. 

—Sakura, ¿por qué Naruto y Sasuke parecen ser más novios que mejores amigos? 

La pelirrosa abrió la boca, impresionada y pálida de repente. Eso era. Eso era lo que le estaba molestando hace un rato.

Parecían novios en una cita, tal como había estado en su tiempo Ino cuando se rindió sobre Sasuke.

Dios, pero ¿era posible? ¿Ellos dos? ¿Novios?

Es decir, claro, no era tan normal que se diga la obsesión con encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo, además de que siempre estuvieron muy conectados y en el ambiente entre los tres siempre se sentían los celos-

¡Dios mío, había estado frente a sus narices durante años! ¡y no se había dado cuenta!

Su mayor rival por el amor de Sasuke nunca fue Ino, ¡siempre había sido Naruto! 

¡Si es que hasta su primer beso se llevó, joder! ¡mierda, mierda!

Se cacheteó a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Lo peor era que ahora ya no había nada que hacer, era más que obvia la reciprocidad de sentimientos.

Sai solo la miró confundida, mientras la pareja seguía en la suya, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Sakura se acercó a ellos y besó las coronillas de ambos, dejándolos aturdidos y confundidos.

Le dio la mano a Naruto, con lagrimas en los ojos.

—He perdido contra un digno rival, y no te preocupes, tienen mi bendición.

Naruto abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, porque no entendía a qué iba todo eso, mientras que Sasuke tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Joder, qué si ella se había dado cuenta entonces estaba más que jodido.

Aunque Naruto era denso, no lo suficiente como para no notar que estaba enamorado de él, ¿no es así?

Ugh, ahora debía de tener una charla interna de cómo dar el primer paso en esta estupidez. Odiaba ser un adolescente. 

Naruto los miró a todos sin entender, Sasuke estaba alejado ahora, mirando sus manos como si estas tuviesen las respuestas a todos sus problemas, Sai escribía furiosamente en su cuaderno, y Sakura estaba trabajando de nuevo, con un aire a tristeza enorme.

—No entiendo nada, dattebayo...

Sasuke lo miró, y suspiró.

—No importa, es la edad nada más. Me iré a trabajar con ella.

Y sin más, Naruto se quedó solito, bueno, con Sai, pero era lo mismo que estar solo.

Y aún no entendía en qué le había ganado a Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umh, hola(?
> 
> No tengo excusas, solo tenía paja de actualizar ahre, discúlpenme.
> 
> En estas épocas les pido que se cuiden mucho y coman rico ah.
> 
> Hasta la próxima~.


	15. In extremis

_"En los_ _últimos_ _momentos."_

  
Naruto no era la persona más inteligente ni observadora del mundo, probablemente su IQ era el más bajo de su generación, y había hecho cosas bastante estúpidas a ojos de muchos.

Pero Naruto era el mayor conocedor de Sasuke Uchiha, así que no fue tan difícil o impresionante el darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Fue dulce y calmante.

Habían estado recostados en su cama, la ventana abierta para dejar que la luz de la luna penetrara la habitación. Se estaban mirando el uno al otro, descubriendo galaxias y trazando constelaciones en sus pieles.

Naruto había visto siempre esa pequeña luz en los ojos del azabache, pero jamás lo había podido descifrar, quizás porque era muy pequeño, quizás porque estaban en peligro la mayor parte del tiempo, quizás porque había otras prioridades en el momento. Pero ahora entendía, y sabía que significaba.

La situación se había dado de forma natural. Sasuke había estado platicandole sobre su hermano, sobre lo que había pasado con él y Akatsuki, cuando se encontraron y de lo que hablaron.

Pero de un momento a otro se quedaron en silencio, ojos centrados en los contrario, sonrisas suaves y manos tranquilas. Había sido lento, con cuidado y amor cuando Naruto se inclinó a besarlo.

Fue solo un roce, pero las sensaciones que causó fueron como bombas en su interior.

* * *

Otra vez estaba entre cuerpos sin vida, frente a él se habían apagado miles de ojos, y con ellos sus futuros. 

Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, exhausto, pero Naruto estaba a su lado, Sakura y Kakashi a sus espaldas.

Los hokages del ayer y hoy estaban con ellos, viejas y nuevas generaciones dándolo todo por tener un futuro. Por el bien de la siguiente generación.

Golpes, armas y jutsus se veían de todos lados, Madara en el centro de atención, nadie parecía tener miedo, a pesar de que veía a muchos temblar.

Todos centrados en su temple. Decididos a hacer algo por sus seres queridos. 

_Pronto_ , pensó Sasuke, _un poco_ _más_ _, y ella_ _estará_ _aquí_.

  
Debía estar listo. No podía dejar que mataran a Naruto, y se encargaría de mantenerlo con vida costase lo que costase.

Porque la partida se gana manteniendo al rey con vida, incluso si se pierde a la reina.

* * *

El primer cambio neto que pudo apreciar en aquella batalla, es que Tobi fue derribado antes de lo que esperaba. Kakashi tenía dos sharingans y a lo lejos Itachi le ayudaba a Neji a detener a los Zetsus. Cerca de ellos, Tenten y Lee, junto con los de la arena, haciendo todo lo posible por seguirles el ritmo.

El siguiente punto fue, contundentemente, el hecho de que apareció un marciano raro, habló mierda un largo rato, y realmente solo captó el dato de que era la reencarnación de uno de sus hijos. Y Naruto también.

Ahora tenía un _Rinnegan_. 

Y su susano podía combinarse con el chakra de su rubio-

Literalmente tenía el cerebro frito, porque había pasado demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Era abrumador ver tanto cambios.

Y a Naruto, lo tenía vivo y a su lado.

  
Lo cual decía mucho ya, había logrado cambiar algo. Por muy mínimo que fuera, ese algo podría cambiar por completo el desenlace de esto.

Pero más adelante sintió un deja vu, de cuando era niño, en aquel puente sin terminar. Había luchado contra Haku, y entonces atacaron a Naruto.

Su cuerpo voló hacia allí antes de que su mente decidiera que debían protegerlo. Usó al susano, no a su cuerpo esta vez, y lo protegió.

Sus ojos volaron hacia Sakura, que estaba temblando de ira, sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Kakashi a su lado, listo para atacar.

Solo quedaban ellos cuatro en pie, el resto metidos en un jutsu peligroso y demasiado potente.

Pero iban a ganar. Tenían que ganar.

Kaguya estaba mirándolos, hablando sobre sus preciados hijos, que este no era el mundo que ella quería formar para ellos. Que los ninjas no debían de intervenir, que ella solo quería un mundo mejor.

Sasuke fue reuniendo su chakra en una mano, la vibración y el ruido avasallante del chidori resonando en el lugar. Luego Naruto comenzó a formar su rasengan y Sakura acomodó su cabello fuera de su rostro.

Este iba a ser el fin. O la derribaban o no había nada más que hacer.

* * *

Sasuke sentía su cuerpo entumecido, como si lo hubiesen estampado miles de veces contra el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente, observando a su alrededor.

Una habitación de hospital...

Los huesos de su espalda tronaron, sacándole una mueca. Estaba confundido puesto que se supone que debía en medio de la guerra...

Y Kaguya, ¿qué se supone que pasó con Kaguya? 

Se sentó de golpe, teniendo un feo deja vu, sus extremidades temblando. No podía ser-

Es decir, no todo había sido un sueño, ¿no es así?

No podía ser, no-

La puerta se abrió y dos enfermeras entraron, comenzando a hacerle preguntas de rutina. Sasuke quiso preguntar sobre Naruto, pero no le dieron tiempo, y se fueron.

Debían estar jodiendolo, porque eso no estaba _pasándole_ _a él._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ah.
> 
> Después de desaparecer nuevamente, acá estoy.
> 
> Bueno, no me maten, trate de describir la batalla y todo, pero tengo -30 de capacidad en eso ah. Además de que si seguía intentando hacerlo iba a terminar odiando el capítulo y no iba a actualizar nunca más.
> 
> Bueno, como sea, espero que les guste, que no quieran matarme y también quisiera que se vayan preparando para el final. Bueno, y eso, 1 salu2.


	16. Malum quidem nullum esse sine aliquo bono

_"No hay ningún mal sin algo bueno"_

La rubia acomodó su cabello por sobre su hombro, viendo con orgullo como su pueblo se levantaba de los escombros y dolores que había causado la guerra.

Pequeñas reconstrucciones seguían en proceso, algunas aldeas y pueblos cercano tendiendo una mano por la alianza que se había formado recientemente.

Bajo sus narices, prácticamente, veía a aquel niño que la trajo hasta allí. Aquel que le hizo ver y creer que un futuro mejor podía construirse, a pesar de todos los problemas que ocurrieran en el medio.

Se apartó de la ventana, sentándose tranquilamente en su escritorio, revisando unos cuantos documentos pendientes mientras esperaba a que el equipo siete hiciera acto de presencia en su oficina.

Estaba por el quinto archivo cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia entró, sentándose inmediatamente frente a ella. Tras Naruto entraron sus otros cuatro compañeros.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, es momento de hablar un poco sobre Sasuke—comenzó la Hokage, puesto que había atrasado demasiado este tema. Y le debía explicaciones a Kakashi y a Yamato.—Bien, como sabrán, las aldeas exigieron un juicio por los crímenes cometidos por Sasuke Uchiha, incluyendo el hecho de ser un traidor.

Naruto se tensó entero, endureciendo sus facciones. Él estaba entrenando para convertirse en Hokage, así que sabía exactamente a qué estaban por llegar, pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Sasuke no iba a ser ejecutado, no si dependía de él... aunque si algo le estaba haciendo ruido, era el tiempo que les había tomado hablar de esto.

—Si bien ha pasado un tiempo desde que Sasuke se entregó a voluntad, no hemos procedido, ¿por qué sería?—preguntó, al aire, no esperando una respuesta real de sus acompañantes.

Sakura estaba rígida, mirando a su maestra con los ojos duros. No entendía, pero esperaba de corazón que no fuese algo malo.

Sai estaba silencioso, sin una sola idea de lo que podría suceder, y sus maestros solo estaban estoicos. Naruto mordió su pulgar, pensando las opciones.

Y de pronto _recordó_. Recordó la actitud de Sasuke, el brillo en sus ojos, las reuniones con la Hokage antes de que la guerra explotara, su viaje repentino con anbus y luego la noticia de que Danzo estaba muerto. La participación de Itschi, las estrategias tan acertadas contra Akatsuki, las ubicaciones a las que los enviaban y-

Inhaló, ruidoso, pateando sin querer el escritorio.

—Sasuke-, él y-, _Dios_ _, Tú..._ —casi gritó, levantándose de su silla, con ojos grandes.

Tsunade asintió, conforme. Orgullo brotando por sus poros, feliz de que ese niño haya crecido tan bien y haya madurado tanto.

—Sasuke fue mi aliado, un infiltrado en campos enemigos durante mucho tiempo. Casi después de irse con Orochimaru, prácticamente.—entrelazó sus dedos, todos menos Naruto se sorprendieron—Me mantuvo al tanto de todo, me dio datos, planes y lugares en donde atacarían. Luego, Uchiha Itachi se volvió parte de la alianza, por ello también estamos armando un plan para limpiarlo de los cargos sobre traición... teniendo en cuenta los motivos tras la masacre.

Sakura cubrió su boca con asombro, Sasuke había estado para ellos ahí, atrás, cuidándolos y tratando de cuidar a la aldea. Eso quería decir que todo lo que les había dicho antes, sobre odiarlos y matarlos, ¿había sido mentira? ¿Solo buscó una forma más rápida de protegerlos a todos? ¿Aún si él terminaría mal parado?

No pudo evitar las lágrimas. Sai le palmeó la espalda con cuidado, había aprendido eso de Ino, suavidad y calidez humana ayuda cuando alguien está triste y llora.

Kakashi tuvo que sostenerse de la silla frente a él, mientras Yamato solo veía a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sasuke nunca nos traicionó, por eso no había tenido un juicio formal. Pero una vez todo esto se dio a conocer hace unos días, antes de que los representantes de las otras aldeas se fueron, ya no hay necesidad de uno. Sasuke está limpio de todo mal.—culminó su explicación, aplaudiendo y encaminándose con calma hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo, dándoles una última mirada a sus invitados.—Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a atender unos cuantos asuntos en el hospital, aún tenemos muchos heridos...

Hizo un ademán, despidiéndose y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

  
Sasuke había caído inconsciente luego de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto de sobre si era esto un chiste cruel del destino, o si estaba siendo ridículo.

Tenia su cuerpo de diecisiete años y el cuerpo no se veía tan extraño como la primera vez. Esta vez parpadeo con más lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz, sus ojos y cuerpo cansados por tantos problemas.

Se encontró pensando en qué se supone que pasaría de ahí en más, porque su línea temporal original ya no existía para este punto, si es que la había sobre escrito y no solo pasado a una paralela.

Se sentó, sintiendo el escozor de sus músculos rígidos, pero era extrañamente satisfactorio. Miró a sus costados, tratando de averiguar si, de alguna manera, sus amigos habían estado por allí, si sí estaban vivos.

Acomodó su cuerpo contra la almohada y el respaldo de la camilla, escuchando atentamente a su alrededor. Había un sonido de tacos persistente, acercándose, junto a otros más firmes pero menos ruidosos.

Contuvo el aliento, pero cuando los tacos pasaron de largo su habitación, se desinfló, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a su mejor amigo con ojos grandes y una sonrisa, que fue desapareciendo lentamente y luego solo tenía un adorable puchero que el Uchiha quería pesar y morder hasta dejar su labio hinchado y rosa.

El rubio cerró a duras penas la puerta antes de apresurarse hacia el azabache, quien ya tenía los brazos abiertos y un espacio a su lado para que este se dejara caer con él.

Se abrazaron y acurrucaron, escondiéndose el uno en el otro, ansiosos de tacto y de afecto, de confirmar que esto si estaba sucediendo, y de que no era un sueño.

Sasuke, estando entre esos fuertes y seguros brazos, con sus cuerpos más enlazados de lo que alguna vez creyó posible, supo que no interesaba lo que el futuro pusiera en su camino, lo daría todo por el todo, mientras pudiera seguir estando con Naruto a su lado.

Separó suavemente su rostro del cuello del contrario, levantando la mirada, donde unos ojos brillantes y una nariz rosita por el llanto le dieron la bienvenida. Realmente no pudo contener la suave carcajada que salió, inclinándose un poco para ver la punta de su nariz, y luego uno de sus ojitos.

Inspiró suavemente antes de abrir los ojos (que no, ni él sabe cuando los cerró, pero vamos, está con el chico que le gusta, ¿a quién diablos le importa?), centrándose un poquito mucho en sus mejillas rosadas y sonrisa hermosa.

—Naruto, ¿sabes?—llamó suavemente su atención, puesto que el rubio estaba mirando su boca y no sus ojos—Creo que debo decirlo ahora, o explotará en mi pecho en algún momentos—pasó saliva, motivado por la expresión suave y expectante del chico—, tú me-

—¡Naruto, mocoso del demonio, sal de la camilla de Sasuke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿qué tal?
> 
> Bueno, realmente tuve la tentación de hacer que todo lo que Sasuke vivió en esta historia haya sido un bonito sueño, y que su equipo realmente esté muerto, y Kaguya también, así solo le quedaría Jūgo, pero no sé si yo hubiese estado feliz con ese final ah.
> 
> Así, aquí estamos, con una continuación más Bonita y menos para llorar, sisi.
> 
> Otra cosa: amo. AMO que comenten, me encanta ver lo que causa mi historia, aún si es solo un "x2", adoro leerlos, así que gracias por comentar tanto, sepan que me hacen muy pero muy feliz. (E igualmente los que votan, es que, Dios, me motiva muchísimo, más allá de que esto lo haga por Hobbie, es bonito recibir apoyo ¿saben?)
> 
> Y no tengo más que decir, si soy sincera.
> 
> Es decir, el próximo es el final, así que...(?
> 
> Bueno, eso, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que no sé cuando será, pero igual espero que lo disfruten ah.


	17. Ad infinitum

_"Hasta el infinito"._

Poder llegar a existir en este mundo era, quizás, la cosa más surrealista que le haya podido pasar. Definitivamente la mayor cosa era el haber reescrito su vida, o la gran mayoría.

Ahora mismo tenía enfrente las cosas que más llego a anhelar en sueños. Itachi estaba recargado contra la puerta del hospital, una sonrisa tranquila y ojos oscuros y amables.

Sasuke no pudo evitar correr y abrazarlo con fuerza aferrándose a él, como el niño de cinco años que esperaba a su hermano para ir a entrenar. Para perseguirlo y jugar.

Había recuperado a una de las personas más valiosas existentes, por lo menos para él.

Caminaron un poco, había miradas de terror, odio y repulsividad, pero a ambos no podría importarles menos. Estaban juntos después de tanta mierda.

Volvían a tener a su pequeña familia junta, y ningún aldeano estúpido iba a ser la causa de su amargura. Charlaron, un poco mucho, caminando por las enredadas calles de Konoha, conociéndose más entre ellos de lo que alguna vez llegaron a lograr.

Su caminata inició con el sol en lo más alto, resplandeciente y vivaz, infundandoles la energía. Y ahora, su charla y paseo acababan con el sol bajando, los tonos fríos y oscuros tiñendo su conversación de nostalgia.

Se quedaron de pie en frente a un complejo de departamentos que Sasuke conocía muy bien. Ambos estaban en silencio, pensando, luego Itachi sonrió y lo empujó hacia las escaleras, marchándose inmediatamente después, sin esperar una acción real de su hermanito.

El menor de los Uchiha parpadeó, su corazón sintiéndose pesado y sus entrañas se derritieron y estaban revolviéndose en su abdomen. Subió las escaleras más lento de lo que alguna vez pudo, sus extremidades casi volviéndose plomo contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda antes de tocar la puerta. Naruto lo había invitado a su casa el día en que les avisaron que lo darían de alta, comentándole que necesitaban hablar, el rubio aseguraba que Sasuke lo estaba torturando por nunca haberle dicho lo que quería aquel día en el hospital.

Una cabellera rubia y húmeda se asomó por la puerta, Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír nervioso. Tenia un nudo atorado en la garganta, sus manos estaban heladas y su cuerpo no se sentía como propio.

Caminó lentamente hasta el sillón, la voz de Naruto resonando por todo el lugar, afirmando que necesitaba ponerse ropa. Sasuke ni siquiera reparó en eso, demasiado nervioso para estar, incluso, al pendiente de la piel extra que mostraba su mejor amigo.

No sabía porqué demonio estaba tan asustado y nervioso, las señales de Naruto eran más claras que el agua, el rubio podía ser muchas cosas, pero principalmente era un libro abierto. Por lo menos para él.

El sentimiento que había florecido en su pecho no fue descuidado, siendo alimentado por cada gesto. De pronto, todo lo que podía pensar era en Naruto sonriéndole. Naruto tomando sus manos como si temiera que se rompiera, a pesar de ser igual de fuerte que él. Naruto contándole de su día. Naruto preocupado por él. Naruto abrazándolo. Y _NarutoNarutoNaruto_.

Se relajó contra el respaldo del sillón, los colores parecieron difuminarse en los bordes cuando Naruto regresó a él. Se veía suave y acogedor en su sudadera y sus pantalones de pijama, causó que un calor familiar punzaba en la punta de sus dedos, cosquilleando hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto le sonrió, con mil y un estrellas en sus ojos, mostrándole de alguna forma los secretos más profundos del mar. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirándose, y el espacio personal no existía entre ellos. No era un concepto que Sasuke pudiera mantener con él.

Las palabras se sentían espesas en su lengua, y todo lo que podría haber pensado para decir pareció estúpido, sin sentido. Las palabras sobraron.

Cuando los rasgos de Naruto comenzaron a desdibujarse y pudo ver claramente cada una de sus pestañas, las palabras sobraron.

Cuando sus respiraciones fueron una y su calor corporal aplacó el frío de sus dedos, no hicieron falta las palabras.

Y cuando sus labios se unieron, ojos cerrados y el lugar a su alrededor dejó de importar, Sasuke estuvo seguro de que esto era mejor que cualquier discurso. Que cualquier cosa, en verdad.

Fueron los labios suaves y calientes contra los propios todo lo que se necesitó para que ambos lo supieran. También fueron las manos calientes contra la cintura fina, o quizás los dedos largos y fríos entre las hebras rubias.

Quizás fue el sentimiento de paz y felicidad que se asentó en sus estómagos.

Sea lo que haya logrado hacerlos _saber_ no importaba, no ahora. Ahora solo importaban ellos, y que el sentimiento estaba ahí, tan natural y puro, que llegaba a doler.

El beso se detuvo por las sonrisas brillantes, y luego las galaxias compartidas en sus ojos fueron conectadas, formando finalmente un solo universo.

Naruto frotó la piel suave de la cintura, juntando sus frentes con reverencia. Sus ojos brillaban y parecían crear remolinos, mientras los de Sasuke se habían vuelto la noche más estrellada y preciosa que jamás haya presenciado.

—¿Juntos?—la voz grave de Naruto hizo sonreír a Sasuke, las cosquillas en la puntita de sus dedos aumentando gradualmente, ante cada respiración irregular de ambos.

Asintió sin separarse, sin dejar de verlo, no atreviéndose a confiar en su voz. Lo volvió a besar, y es quizás él era una persona más de hechos que de palabras.

—Te amo—susurró contra los suaves labios del rubio, y todo volvió a explotar, pareciendo expandirse y difuminarse nuevamente.

Sasuke no sabía a dónde irían a parar de ahora en más, todo era una gran confusión. Esto era algo nuevo, que no había experimentado nunca, y estaba nervioso por descubrir que les deparará el futuro. Esta vez, viviría sin ninguna trampa, ni conocimientos extras del futuro. Viviría el día a día con la única persona que podría haberse ganado su corazón.

Naruto lo besó, suave, con el amor desbordando de sus ojos, y una sonrisa demasiado amplia para poder permitirle continuar más que un roce.

—Te amo aún más.

Sasuke se rió, porque estaban a punto de entrar a una de esas estúpidas y clichés peleas de pareja. Lo besó, empujándose para tumbarlo y poder estar sobre él.

—Solo amemos juntos, perdedor.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, atrayendolo hacia abajo, y, Dios, sus ojos eran algo de lo que Sasuke jamás podría cansarse, o escapar.

—Arruinas el ambiente, imbecil.

_No puedo decir que este el fin de esto porque el amor de verdad_ _jamás_ _tiene un final, a_ _veces inclusive el comienzo es confuso._

_Naruto_ _movió el mundo entero para poder traer de vuelta a su verdadero amor a su lado, de nuevo, donde_ _pertenecía_ _._ _Sasuke_ _reescribió_ _una historia para no perderlo, para poder tener un hogar al que regresar._

_Así_ _que, este no es un final, es solo el comienzo de ellos, nada_ _más_ _que eso, no es algo que yo vaya a contarles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... terminó ah.
> 
> No sé si es un buen cierre para esta historia, si no lo es, si esperaban algo más o simplemente no esperaban nada, pero creo que es algo adecuado para estos dos idiotas(?
> 
> Llegamos al final de esta línea, ya no me queda nada que decir sobre ellos, pero espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de este libro.
> 
> Estoy en proceso de juntar los votos de para la siguiente historia, y por ahora va muy reñido, así que no sé que voy a hacer, porque no puedo publicar tres historias a la vez...
> 
> ¿O si?
> 
> Ahre no.
> 
> Bueno, nos veremos cuando tenga el primer capítulo de la historia, que no sé cual será, ni se cuando será publicada, pero ojalá les guste.
> 
> Chau(?
> 
> All the love x.


End file.
